Emerging Twilight
by Final Knightmare
Summary: A long forgotten evil is rising once again, can Aya Brea’s son rise up to the challenge. No world is safe unless this evil can be stopped. Crossover with Parasite Eve and others. Naruto content starts on Ch. 4 Through The Looking Glass
1. Prolouge

Emerging Twilight

Story By: Final Knightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own parasite eve or any other anime of game I put in here except for the plot idea and any OC's I use.

Prologue

New York Christmas Eve 1997 the mitochondria within Melissa Pearce awaken during a concert in Carnegie Hall where Police officer Aya Brea was currently attending. Following the awakening during the concert that killed many people Aya proceeds to pursue Mitochondria Eve over the next seven days in order to stop her plans to give birth to the ultimate being and bring an end to the human rein on earth. Utilizing her own awakening powers Aya Brea eventually comes face to face with Eve on Liberty island where they do battle once more, however as her final moments drew close Eve realized that she would not survive long if she continued her fight with Aya. Choosing life rather than continuing to battle Eve reverted to the form of her original host Melissa Pearce and was able to successfully fool Aya and the authorities that "Eve" had perished in the battle.

However Eve's plan could still come to fruition and the only one standing in her way was Aya, so she let her child the "Ultimate Being" take on Aya. Aboard the ship it seemed as though the danger had finally passed when the ships in the fleet began exploding and the ultimate being boarded the ship Aya was on. Once again taking up her weapon Aya entered battle yet again and succeeded in killing the Ultimate Being.

With her child gone and severely weakened herself Eve had no choice but the retreat into obscurity and think over how she and her child were no match for Aya. Following these events Aya soon left the NYPD and joined the FBI as a MIST (Mitochondria Investigation and Suppression Team) agent. Then two years into her career as a MIST agent someone from Aya's past came back. Eve having taken on the previous life of Melissa Pearce had come to a conclusion that Aya was truly powerful and the two years she had spent as a normal human had dulled her radical ideals to an extent that she came to the conclusion that the ultimate being that she had once tried to bring to this world would never come to be unless it came from a union from Aya and herself. To realize this she once again entered Aya's life and befriended her while still hiding her true nature.

Time passed and soon Aya and Melissa's friendship blossomed into something more while Melissa played the role of an amnesia victim still deceiving everyone of her true identity. But as these things usually go even "Eve" herself did not for see that she was capable of feeling human emotion and soon fell I love with Aya. Having come to that conclusion Eve confessed to Aya and told her of her true identity.

Truly shocked by the knowledge that she had been living with Eve all this time yet conflicted by her own feelings Aya did not know what to do.

The next day while Aya practiced at the shooting range at MIST headquarters still unfocused a call came in and Aya was off to the Akropolis tower to investigate a potential NMC sighting. What would follow was the second time that Aya faced Neo Mitochondria Creatures but this time it was not the doing of Eve (her current girlfriend) but of a shadow government organization known only as Neo Ark a group bent on forced human evolution into creatures dubbed ANMC's or Artificial Neo Mitochondria creatures. With clues gained from the tower incident Aya set out for the Mojave desert and there discovered the base of operations for research into mitochondria as well as the shocking truth that this organization had acquired her DNA and after several failed attempts had succeeded in producing a clone of her.

Having fought her way through hoards of AMNC's and taking down the large creature being created within the facility and rescuing Eve her clone Aya once again was free to live a more normal life with her clone Eve who was now legally her younger sister and was finally able to forgive Eve who now took on the name Melissa.

With Melissa's true nature a secret form everyone else Melissa soon convinced Aya of something she had wanted for some time now, as Melissa was still only taking the shape of the original Melissa she could in fact change her genetic make up to anything she wanted and in doing so also change her physical appearance. This would ultimately lead to a night where the two were joined and nine months later Aya gave birth to a young boy named Siege Brea the son of Aya and Melissa Brea.

The boy was always bigger for his age and already attracting his share of female attention was very popular at his school. Aya however knew very well that her son had a very bizarre parentage and would most likely in the future show signs of the power dormant in him. It was in fact Melissa who truly understood that she had been correct as she could feel the massive amount of power lying dormant in her son just waiting for the perfect catalyst to burst forth and show its self one day.

And so this strange family of four with eve as the ever caring older sister figure to her new nephew Siege began a quite life in LA seemingly unaware of the forces hiding in the darkness waiting for the perfect opportunity to surface and continue the plan they had started years back in the facility in the Mojave Desert…

--------------------------

Mitochondria

Mitochondria are organelles found within the cells of all living things. Possessing DNA different from that in the cell's nucleus, mitochondria may be the remains of a separate organism that the nucleus absorbed into the cell shortly after life on this planet began. Opposing theories state that the mitochondria deliberately entered the cell as a nucleic parasite. Mitochondria generate ATP, an important source of cell power.

Mitochondria Eve

Based on data taken from mitochondria DNA collected from people of various ethnic backgrounds, a hypothesis was formed tracing all mitochondria to a single source: a female human in ancient Africa, identified as "Mitochondria Eve"

--------------------------------

Authors Notes

This is only the beginning of what I hope to be a strong story that gets a lot of attention and fans.

The story will be a cross over with other anime and games but that will not enter into the picture until much later and that the central character of this story will be Siege Brea.

Though the parasite eve games came out quite a few years ago they are still one of my favorite series and I still own a copy of both games, and it is because they are quite old people unfamiliar with the game should note that I change the plot of the first and second games and if you wish to know more about the real story of the games you should visit Wikipedia and search for Parasite eve to learn the real plot, but if you want feel free to send me an email about any questions you may have about the games true plot or ask questions about this story. Take note that I will have a lot more information as time goes on in my profile about the story and any future plans for it

I highly recommend going to my profile to learn more about the future of this story.

Note to owners of PE2, you may notice that the Mitochondria and Mitochondria Eve notes above were taken directly from the game manual, it's informative but if you want to know more feel free to visit wiki to learn more about the plot of the games.


	2. Journey's Beginning

Emerging Twilight

Story By: Final Knightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own parasite eve or any other anime of game I put in here except for the plot idea Siege Brea and any other OC's I use.

Chapter 1: Journeys Beginning

Los Angeles California, Brea Residence

The early morning sun rose over the city and the temperature was climbing. The city streets were already crowded as the morning traffic to get to work began, today was going to be a hot day but inside a building apartment on the top floor the Brea family (all early risers) were already up and getting ready for the day's events. In the master bed room down the hall Aya and Melissa were already getting ready up and getting ready to head out for MIST headquarters.

Things had changed in the past years, more and more people across the world were "awakening" as the mitochondria within their bodies awoke, slow at first soon the numbers were growing and the governments of the world could no longer hope to contain any knowledge of the events, it was a digital world and information was readily available. So to this effect an effort was made to still public concern and a worldwide campaign was launched led by scientist Kunihiko Maeda and Pierce D. Carradine to identify people with awakening power and by use of information and special programs helped people adapt to their new ability. It was also with this more public release of information that a sort of spokesperson or role model was needed, Aya Brea was chosen and soon became world famous as the most powerful user of Mitochondria powers as it was no longer secret how her power far out matched anyone else since even the most powerful of users had only the power and control to light a cigarette or produce an impressive light show. Her image as a lawful FBI agent helped in that regard and little by little her unorthodox family grew wealthier.

To everyone but the members of their family who knew the truth Melissa was simply a poor woman whose possession by "eve" had left her with a total wipeout of her memories and left over powers from what she had once been. Even to close friends of Aya no one knew that Melissa was the Eve from the 1997 New York Blockade incident. And so it was with this cover identity that Melissa took on a job with Maeda and Pierce helping to identify users and potential users of mitochondria powers.

Down the hall there was the third member of the Brea family officially named Eve Brea and registered as Aya's Sister. Following Aya's mission in the Mojave Desert Aya had taken in her clone and became her legal guardian. Eve had seemingly taken on the role of big sister to young siege who at that moment was awakening in his room and getting ready for his day. For today was no ordinary day. Today siege's sixth grade middle school class was going on a field trip downtown to a new museum that had opened up down town. Like most kids his age siege was excited, even if only for the chance to get a day away from school.

"Siege breakfast is almost ready" the voice of Aya filtered into the room. Siege looked up from tying his shoes.

"I'm almost ready" he yelled back. Siege finished tying his shoes and stood up. He was wearing a simple pair of black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, his hair was short but still loose and a blond color almost bordering on white. Finishing getting ready he went out and into the dining room where his family was already serving up food.

"So where were you going again?" asked Eve his "aunt".

"That new museum down town, I think they just got some dinosaurs or something so our whole class is going there to see them." Hearing that Aya spoke up.

"Is that right well just remember to be careful" she said. Siege looked up having finished off some of his eggs and bacon.

"Carful? About what? It's not like the dinosaurs are going to come to life and attack my class." Aya made a face. And Eve cracked up.

"Hahaha" she started laughing. Siege looked to Eve.

"Uh… what?" Eve stopped laughing and turned to him.

"Nothing your mom's just remembering the time she got attacked by dinosaurs at the museum of natural history in New York a few years back, she told me about it once." Siege turned to his mom in surprise.

"WHAT for real?!" Aya shook her head no.

"No they weren't real" Melissa looked to her son and explained.

"It was when we first met dear and I was trying to take over the world." Everyone just looked at her and Aya sighed at the memories of that time.

'Damn T-Rex still freaks me out' Aya thought.

"Your mother just reanimated the bones of the animals on display there and sent them to attack me you don't have to worry about a pile of dusty old bones hun." Siege jumped up excitedly and turned to Melissa.

"Oh man that so cool! Hey! Can you come with us and do that! It would be so cool! If they started moving and freaked everyone out!" Melissa turned to her son.

"Well maybe" Aya gave Melissa a look.

"Yah well how bout no, next thing I know I am being called to your field trip to put down million year old fossils, Now hurry up and finish so we can drop you off at school on time." Pouting but still excited about the trip siege and his family finished off their breakfast and headed down to the parking lot where they climbed into Aya's car, the third or fourth one so far considering how many times NMC's had trashed her other ones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the city limits an hour before dawn that day

The dark night of early morning easily illuminated the lights of a few vans that pulled into an old abandoned building. This part of the city was abandoned, there should have been no activity but inside large shipping containers were being opened and their wooden crates marked high explosive were build taken out and their contents placed on tables all around the room. Men in black tactical body armor were prepping gear and weapons, there was laughing and joyous bolstering among the men, today they would get paid enough to live like kings for the rest of their lives, for men such as these that was enough. Outside and down the road a single unimpressive car with a single occupant drove onto the buildings property, a single shadowy figure walked over from a door way and leaned into the window.

"You're late John any problems?" John reached over to the passenger side of the car and produced a crumpled fast food wrapper.

"Na just breakfast" He stepped out of the car and the two men walked to the building.

"The meeting?" John asked as the two entered.

"Just getting started, did everything go alright downtown?"

"Yah were good on that front, got it done quick and fast, the guy were paying will keep people away" As the two men entered everyone else was already moving over to where in impromptu briefing area had been set up to display a projection from a computer on to a wall. A man walked out from a small room muscled and sporting tattoos that identified him as a former marine. He walked to the front and addressed his men.

"Alright soldiers get ready today's payday, we've been planning this for almost two weeks, not a lot of time but today is the best chance we have to grab the target." He reached over and grabbed a small remote and pressed a button on it and an image of a rock from a newspaper appeared.

"This is RS-0033941, a piece of rock that has scientists panties all up in a bunch because apparently it is made up of an element not on the periodic table of the elements and if proven to be true will be a great scientific discovery or some bullshit like that, its value however can be placed at around five million" the men all had faces of disbelief and making comments to each other. Their leader spoke up again.

"Yah only egg heads would place such a high value on fucking rock, but their stupidity gives us an opportunity." He hit the button again and the image changed to another one taken from a newspaper. It was of a young boy with light blond hair about twelve years old.

"This men is our target, Siege Brea I don't think I have to explain it to you just who he is, but as some of you know already about two weeks ago I was contacted for this job by some people very interested in getting a hold of him, now I may just be a soldier but it doesn't take a genius to know they don't want him for the regular perverted shit they usually kidnap kids for, but what is inside him, after all he is the kid of that FBI chick and for that reason is why where doing this when her kid is away from her, so I'm guessing that whoever these guys are their hard core and have a bankroll large enough to pay us the eight hundred million they promised." At that the men started hollering and clapping in excitement.

"Shit yah that's a lot of money, and on top of that they provided the gear we will be using for this mission." The excitement in the room was growing.

"Alright anyway the whole plan on us getting out alive and far away is all based on getting in finding the kid and then tripping the alarms and make the police think that this whole operation was to get the rock that our sources say was secretly taken to the museum. Now thing is that it won't be that simple, nearly a thousand kids from different schools will be there along with reporters and all sorts of people who will be there to see the opening of some new exhibit so finding the kid won't be easy. The plan will involve a nearly simultaneous shut down of the museum and a detailed search of the hostages to find the kid, and once we do we have to take him without being seen doing so, the whole job involves taking the kid and making sure the cops don't know what we really want which is why we will break the display case of the rock and get the police thinking that it's the rock that we want and not the kid. Once we shut down the building we will wire multiple floors of the building to blow and use Stinger missile launchers to make sure the police don't have eyes in the sky. We will use are ordinance to cause hell and chaos and escape via an old underground tunnel used for maintenance of an old subway located underground that will lead us to an underground parking lot located down the street. John and his team have already created the exit hole in the car park, once were in the museum will create a second one using directional explosives to escape where are our getaway vehicles are waiting for us. Remember men stay fast and on mission and will be in and out in a few minutes with the target and leave the police scratching their heads wondering what the hell happened, you all have your orders, let's go earn our pay." With those final words they stood all shouting and excited soon they would pull of their biggest contract yet and be paid more than they had ever been since they started up. A few Minutes later as the first rays of sun light appeared over the horizon a convoy of dark vans pulled out of the abandoned building and head straight for the heart of Los Angeles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown Location

Inside a dark office a phone rang and a hand reached out to pick it up.

"How are things going?" the figure asked.

"On schedule they just left and are on their way… sir can these guys really do this job? we have a much better chance of getting the job done than these mercs their just going to go in and fuck this up bad sir, might even kill the damn kid in the cross fire these maniacs a want to use a smoke screen"

"Don't worry they may be fools but they're still capable and he is still just a kid even if they screw up and the police find out they were after the kid once we have him they'll never find him. You just make sure that your team is ready at the delivery point to take the child, besides it's not as if we plan on paying them."

"Yes sir my team has already set up several sniping points at the meet, once they bring in the kid will secure him and make sure those idiots can't get caught and talk to the authorities."

"Very well then I leave it up to you then."

"Yes sir I'll contact you once we have him." The man placed the phone back and leaned back into his chair, soon they would finally achieve the dream that Aya Brea destroyed years back in the Mojave Desert facility, and this time it would be her son that would fulfill that dream.

To be continued…

Authors notes:

I wanted to get a chapter out as soon as possible so I cut this short and put it up already to have some sort of intro to this fic up already it's rushed so it may not be perfect but if I have I'll go back and change some things.

If you have any questions or comments feel free to email me, and be sure to check my profile for news regarding the story progress as well as answers to any questions I may get.


	3. Awakening

Emerging Twilight

Story By: Final Knightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own Parasite Eve or any other anime or games may I put into this story except for the plot idea, Siege Brea and any other OC's I use.

Notes: Wikipedia Atrium (architecture) and on that page is a pretty good picture of what kind of place the museum looks like.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts (_words italicized_)

*…* Sounds

Chapter 2: Awakening

Konohagakure - Training Ground 7

*BRRRRRING!* The alarm had sounded and just like that the test was over, soon Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki (who was tied to a stump) stood before their sensei Kakashi Hatake.

"My my listen to your little stomachs growl! Any way I have an announcement the three of you don't have to worry about being sent back to the academy." The three students looked up amazed; they had passed and would now become real ninjas. Naruto spoke up excited to have finally done it.

"This Rocks! It means all three of us…" Kakashi smiled

"That's right the three of you are hopeless any more training would be useless. None of you will ever be Shinobi!!!" The three young Ninjas looked horrified, they had… failed?

…

…

…

"SIEGE!" Siege Brea looked up from his new manga to his class mate who had yelled across the plaza. They had arrived only about ten minutes ago and the teachers were talking to the museum tour guides to set up how they were going to split up the tour so siege had taken the opportunity to retrieve his book from his back pack and continued reading where he had left off before. His class mate Maria walked up to him and huffed when she saw what he was reading.

"Honestly Siege manga again? You know that if they catch you you'll get in trouble right? You weren't supposed to bring things like that on the field trip." Siege shrugged while putting his book back into his back pack.

"It's alright I just finished it, I just got it yesterday and I wanted to finish it." Siege and Maria walked over to a bench and sat down where all around other students from not just their own but many other school were waiting for things to start, it was almost a circus as the museum staff tried to get everything in order for the big opening of the museum's new exhibit.

"So what is it about?" Maria asked. Siege looked to her as they waited.

"Oh, it's the first book but it looks pretty interesting, it's about like how these ninjas live in a village where a long time ago some big fox demon thing attacked the village and they put it into some kid named Naruto. The book starts when Naruto and some other kids are graduating an academy where they learned to be ninja and now they're taking a kind of test to official become ninja's." Maria looked thoughtful

"So is it good?"

"Well so far yah." Across the plaza the teachers came out and began rounding up the students and placing them in groups. Maria and Siege stood up and walked over to the group of students.

"So are you excited?" Maria asked as they waited to be sorted into groups. "About what it's not that exciting, I'm just glad were away from school." Maria huffed and looked away as Siege smiled. Very soon they were in their groups and the museum officials had started leading them inside as news crews, and the other guests made their way inside the museum to begin the day's activities.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA Museum - Underground Maintenance Corridors

Jacob Freedmen who was patrolling the corridors and loading docks was a twenty four year old security guard who was soon going to become a father, when his wife had told him she was pregnant he went out looking for a better paying job when his friend told him about this opening, the job paid more that his old one, and with a baby on the way and a new job he felt that for the first time in his life he had everything he wanted and it would only get better. Then about two weeks ago he started feeling strange, then things started happening, he would wake up in the middle of the night feeling like his whole body was on fire, until three days ago as he was heading to work something happened that changed his life forever, his hand had literally burst into flames as he was driving, he swerved to avoid a crash and safely stopped his car at the side of the road, but he looked at his hand in disbelief that was now completely safe but knowing without a doubt that what had just happened was not a trick played by his mind but had really happened. That day he went online and even if he did not think it would lead anywhere googled the words spontaneous human combustion.

What he found was not what he was expecting, word after word, sentence after sentence he had discovered that what was happening to him. HME, Human Mitochondria Evolution a group that he had heard about in passing, had all the answers. If what he had read about was true then that meant that he was changing, the mitochondria inside his body was waking up and soon he would begin to change more and more as he gained strange abilities from the cells within his own body. Knowing without a doubt in his mind that this was what was happening to him he emailed the group and was soon detailing his experiences with someone from the organization online, this Mr. Carradine he talked with had told him that they were willing to help him get through this and give him answers to his question to help him adjust to his new abilities as the manifested themselves. Jacob had agreed and a meeting was set up at an HME office here in LA for the next week. Jacob hadn't even told his wife yet, but had finally convinced himself to tell her today, after all they were starting a new life together and soon after this everything would finally be right.

Keeping those thoughts to himself Jacob continued his patrol of the lower areas of the building, suddenly a noise alerted him to the underground loading dock, it should have been closed down. Making his was down the corridor he put his hand on his gun and stepped out in to the large room, where there across the room stood two men in work clothes stood by a truck unloading crates.

"Hey you two! What are you doing here this area is off limits!" Jacob approached the two men hand on his gun. The man with his back turned to the guard looked up at his partner and nodded, his partner nodded back and the first man ducked down quickly to the side. The man facing the guard quickly pulled up a silenced hand gun.

"WHA…!" Jacob had no chance the round hit him dead in the chest. With one shot Jacob lay on the floor dead. The man with the gun turned to his partner.

"Get the explosives to the exit site I'll hide the body." The man holstered his gun and went to hide the body as his partner took the explosives out of the crates and took them to where they would be used to blow the floor to get into the service tunnel of the building and out to a parking garage where their getaway vehicles were.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA Museum - Main Entrance

It happed very quickly one minute he was fine and looking round at all the excitement the next he felt as if his insides had been set on fire by an invisible force. The heat was very intense but just as it appeared it quickly dissipated until only a dull ache remained in his chest. Siege slowed in his place in the line of student and was soon at the end. The feeling would not go away and his senses had dulled, all around him the noise died out and his vision was blurring but a quick look still showed that all around him things were going on as normal. Then he felt a pulse pass through his body the heat was picking up again and before it could die down again another wave of heat followed a second pulse. Spotting a door nearby Siege left his group and ducked inside, it was a stair well, but as he entered a third wave of heat hit him and he collapsed on to the railing of the stairs. Bringing his hand up to his face Siege stared at it intently.

'_What?! What's going on?_' Siege thought as the blurriness of his vision faded and he found himself able to see once again. Looking down to the basement floor Siege felt himself unable to stop his sudden movement, down there somewhere something was calling to him something that he could not say no to. Not sure why he felt this way or what was happening to him Siege walked down the stairs every step taking him closer to where something in his body wanted him to go… no… it felt different now… his body wasn't forcing him… he was being called… this feeling was a call, a plea for help… a dying cry for help. As Siege neared the bottom a sudden thought hit him.

'_Could this be… mitochondria?_' Siege thought about it and it was the only conclusion he could come to. His mothers and his aunt were all able to use it, heck his mother Melissa was pretty much mitochondria itself. Sure they had told him how it was like to use their power, and how it felt but he just assumed that he would probably never awaken his own power, but as he stepped out into the hall way Siege realized how dumb that had been, people all around the world were 'awakening to their power' and here he was, the son to the two most powerful mitochondria users in the world and he thought he would never develop his own power.

At the end of a dead end hallway Siege encountered a single door walking up to it he slowly opened the door and silently stepped in. It was a small storage room, brooms, mops and other cleaning equipment was scared around the room, but it was the corner in the back of the room that drew his attention. Siege walked to the end of the room and looked around a shelf. It was the dead body of a security guard. The heat that he had been feeling earlier had died down to a dull warmth that was now spread through his whole body. Siege stepped up to the body and kneeled down. Why had he found his way down here? Siege looked at the body and saw that the man had been shot in the chest; it also looked as if whoever had done in had taken the man's radio and weapon. Siege stood and backed up but then noticed something on the man's ankle. Siege moved the man's pant leg and saw a small holster with a small revolver still inside.

'_They must have not found this._' Siege looked at the gun before deciding to pocket it, a while back when he was a MIST headquarters downtown Aya had let him shoot a few rounds of her gun while she held his hands and helped him aim. It had cool and before they had done so she had told him all about gun safety. Siege once again stood and slid the small weapon into his pocket. '_After all_' he thought to himself. '_Whoever did this might still be around_'. Siege stood and backed away again.

'_Whatever's going on is serious, I need to call the police and tell them something's going on._' Siege gave the dead mean a last look still not understanding why he had found his way down here and what was going on inside of him. Deciding to think on it later Siege left the room and walked down the hall intent on calling the police.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA Museum – Security Room 7th floor

The room had been cast into darkness with the only light coming from a wall of computer screens that showed the ground level floor that was packed with people there for the opening ceremony for the day's events. In front of all the monitors stood a man in black military style clothing armed with a silenced submachine gun and a pistol. To one side of the room in a corner slumped on the floor lay the dead bodies of the original occupants of the room.

*Beeb* *Beeb*. The man in the room moved his hand to his ear, his eyes still scanning the screens as a voice came in over the com.

"Security room have you located the target?" The man grew frustrated as he scanned the screens while occasionally looking to a photograph of the kid he had received to locate the target.

"Negative, but we have a problem I've already located his class but the target is not among them." Still frustrated the man continued scanning every camera on the ground floor searching for the blond haired kid.

"…Keep searching we have to find him quick before we can act find him quick, in the mean time I'll get some of our men to search the bathrooms."

"Yes sir of course, but what about everything else? Are we on schedule once we locate the target?"

"Just about, our guys have already brought up the heavy arms to the top levels and have situated themselves by all the exits, the guys downstairs still need to get the explosives ready to blow a hole into the exit tunnel but once we have the kid we can go ahead and begins operations. In the mean time find that kid."

"Yes sir" The com clicked off and the man in the room continued to scan for the kid, once they found him they would grab him then unleash a shit storm with all the firepower that they brought along with them to cover their escape while the police took ages to discover the real target, and by that time they would all be on a plane headed to Mexico where they would live like kings. The man smirked as he thought of that and continued searching the screens of the crowd down below.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA Museum - Underground Maintenance Corridors

Siege silently walked down the hallway staying alert to any noise around him. As he neared another corridor a door around the corner opened. Siege stopped and hugged the wall as he inched forward closer to the noise. Two men were moving away from him towards the back of the hallway, he overheard them talking.

"Did you locate the rock?" one man said to the other.

"Yea they have it in a glass case inside a secured room, we got into the room so once we find the kid we can set off the alarm and set the plan in motion, they'll never even know we came here for the kid." The men were almost to the door, Siege moved his head and saw them, they were armed, heavily armed, assault rifles and grenades from what he could see.

"What are you going to do with the rock?"

"Oh that thing? Well the boss said to ditch the thing so we're just going to throw it in a trashcan, they'll never find it and think that's what we're here for."

"Heh well just call the boss and tell him the explosives are in place and ready, now we just need the kid and were millions richer."

" Hell yea man after this we can go and..." The men stepped through the door and left the hallway.

'_What the hell? They want a kid?_' Siege thought. Still he had confirmed that these men were dangerous and most likely there were many more in the building.

'_Whatever's going it's big... maybe I should call mom... damn I'm in trouble and I want to call my mommy that's embarrassing... but MIST does have bigger guns and these guys look like they came down here to start a war._' Moving forward Siege spotted a Sign on the wall detailing the major places on each floor, on which he spotted a security room on the seventh level.

"Bingo" Siege said and moved back to the stairwell he came from and looked up. "Well better get a move on and tell security something big is happening." With that Siege started up the stairs heading to the seventh floor's security room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Washington, D.C. – NCIS Headquarters – One Day Earlier

Almost a week ago an arms warehouse was raided by an unknown group of men who killed the marine guards present and stole numerous weapons and explosive munitions. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team consisting of Special Agents Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, and Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David had been on the case since it happened but so far they had little leads to go on, whoever had pulled this had deep inside information and were for now ghosts, having appeared and disappeared just as quickly. They had left virtually zero clues at the crime scene to which they could launch a proper investigation. However downstairs in the forensic lab the NCIS Forensic Specialist Abby Sciuto had just made a major breakthrough in the case. Having found it Abby Emailed Agent McGee up stairs and soon the entire team was heading down stairs to see what she had found.

"What do you have Abby?" Agent Gibbs said as he and the team walked into the forensic lab. Abby turned around and smiled.

"Your first real clue to solve the case Gibbs." She said while Gibbs looked to the other agents who had so far taken the flak for having not produced any leads to the case so far.

"Let's see it Abby." Gibbs said turning back to her. Abby turned back to her computer and brought up a map of the area of the attack as well as video of several security camera footage.

"Okay we know that the killers approached the base along this road in an unmarked black van without license plates right." She said as she highlighted a road that ran by the base on her computer screen. "So I managed to get a hold of several security videos from all sorts of businesses along this route until I found the van." She said pointing to a screen where they could see the black van driving down the road. "And this is when they got sloppy and made their biggest mistake ever". She said as they saw a video of the van pull into a dark alley near a burger place.

"They stopped for greasy burgers?" Tony asked. Gibbs turned and gave a look to Tony.

"Sorry boss." Tony quickly replied.

"No Tony" Abby started up again as she zoomed in on the ally. "They stopped to eat burgers and something else…" She said as the team watched the video. On the video is showed the men in the ally one of which went to the front of the van and kneeled down.

"They removed the plates." Gibbs said.

"That's right, we have their plate number." Abby said. "But that's not all, we can't see their faces because they never face the camera for a good enough identification but they did leave evidence." She said as she zoomed in on a can of soda that one man was drinking, who after he was done with it left it on the ally floor, along with the man's prints on the can.

"Prints… Alright Tony, Ziva get down to that ally and gather any evidence there, McGee run the plates."

"On it boss." Tony said as the team left to do their job.

"Good work Abby put a Caf-Pow on my tab." Gibbs said as he headed up stairs.

"Thank you Gibbs!" she shouted as he left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Washington, D.C. – NCIS Headquarters – One Day Earlier

An hour later the team had collected all the evidence and it was not looking good. The director of NCIS Jenny Shepard came down and addressed Gibb's team.

"What do you have Jethro? The people upstairs want to know who took their weapons and their scrambling on the hill to make sure it stays under the radar." Jenny said as she came up to the teams work area.

"Well director thanks to Abby we found one of their guys prints and ran them." Gibbs looked to McGee who nodded and put the picture of a Marine up on the computer monitor.

"Jack Hanson, a Marine who served in Iraq for two years." Gibbs responded. Jenny stared at the man on the screen before turning to Gibbs.

"Do we know where he is?" Gibbs pulled up the man's service record.

"Yes according to this he's dead, died last year during a mission."

"Dead? Was there a body?" Jenny asked.

"No, reportedly died of an IED, apparently large enough to vaporize the remains." Gibbs told.

"So obviously he faked his death… What do you have on the plates?" Gibbs once again nodded to McGee who brought up the cars records.

"McGee ran the plates, the vehicle is registered to a rental company nearby, I had Tony and Ziva check it out." Ziva stood and walked over as McGee once again changed the screen.

"The Car was rented to a man named Mark Rayan." Ziva said as she handed the director the original rental agreement. Tony stood and held up security video from the rental place.

"Got the security video from the place but the guy had a cap on and didn't look to the camera so we still don't have a description." Tony said. McGee turned to the director.

"Yah and the name Mark Rayan was fake so we still haven't found their true iden…"

*BEEB*

"Hold on..." McGee started typing on his computer quickly. "I was running a search program in case they used the name again and I just got hit." Everyone crowded around the desk as McGee typed furiously on the keyboard. "I got it; someone booked a flight to Los Angeles using that name yesterday… they departed sometime last night though." Jenny turned to Gibbs.

"Alright Gibbs you and your team are heading there now, the secretary of the navy is giving us any and all support we need, get to the airport, a plane will be ready by the time you arrive." With that Jenny turned and headed up to MTAC to make some calls. Gibbs turned to his team as he headed upstairs.

"Pack your stuff we're heading to LA." The rest of the team immediately started to move. Gibbs left and Ziva turned to Tony.

"You look excited." Tony looked up.

"Of course I am, I mean come on its LA, Hollywood, entertainment capital of the world, it's going to be great." Ziva shook her head.

"Tony were going there to solve a crime not see the sights." Ziva said.

"She's right Tony." McGee said. Tony turned to his fellow agents.

"Sure but it'll go like it always does, well get there find a clue track down these idiots and get our weapons back and once we do that we get a free trip to LA, I mean come on, you have to think positive, what's the worst that could happen?" The other members just gave each other a look before continuing getting ready. Later that day the NCIS team was on the way to Los Angeles, the city of Angels…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA Museum – 7th Floor

Siege opened the door cautiously and steeped out. Seeing the door to the security room down the hall Siege rushed over, as he made his way there he looked around but so no one else there.

'_They must all be downstairs for the event._' He mused to himself as he reached the door. He quickly turned the handle and stepped into the room looking for the first security guard so he could tell them what he had seen… That was a mistake. At the other end of the room a man turned away from the computer screens. Siege noticed he had the same clothes as the two other men in the basement. The man quickly took a look at the photo he had of the kid they needed to grab.

"What the hell?!" The man shouted, as he dropped the picture. '_What is he doing here?_' he thought before noticing where the kid was looking. Siege had looked to the side and saw the dead bodies of the security guards then turned to what the man had dropped and saw a picture of himself.

'_Shit!_' Siege thought as he instantly realized in how much trouble he was in '_They didn't want some other kid! They wanted me!_'

"HEY! KID DON'T MOVE!" The man shouted stepping towards Siege. Siege however acted first and pulled out the small revolver he had taken from the security guard downstairs. Seeing this, the former soldier turned mercenary pulled out his own gun. Time slowed down…

*boom* *boom* Two shots rang out, the soldier trained to aim for center mass hit Siege in the chest, Siege never having been trained and already falling back due to the round striking him the chest fired high and hit the man in the neck.

The world stopped for Siege in that moment…then as he lay on the floor it seemed to speed up again, what was at first a warm feeling in his chest seamed to pick up heat till it reached a boiling hot pain, but even as Siege clung to life as he griped his chest in agony over the pain he could feel something else… something beside the pain of his wound. The room was heating up fast. Across the room the other man desperately tried to operate his com finally able to turn to his boss's frequency and try to call for help, but all that he could get out were the strangled moans and coughs as blood ran like a faucet out of his neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA Museum – 4th Floor

Marcus York or "Boss" as many of his men had come to call him was getting nervous, all around him his men were planting explosives and setting up RPG and other types of missile launchers ready for when the real "Show" started, but so far things weren't going well. They had still not found the kid and soon the people would start the tours and come up to the upper floors. Suddenly his radio cracked to life and he recognized the frequency to the one used for the security room. However all he hears was strange noises and muffled sounds. He tried calling to the soldier stationed their but received no answer.

"Damn something's going on." Marcus looked to one of his soldiers. "Hey call up the guys on the top floor and have them check out the security room, I can't get the guy stationed up there on the com."

"Yes Sir!" said the soldier who reached for his own com to call the guys closest to the room.

'_Damn if it isn't one thing it's another._' Thought Marcus as he glanced at the ground floor over the railing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA Museum – Security Room 7th floor

[Feel free to play your favorite rock song for this scene.]

The heat was reaching a fever pitch and a bright light erupted from Siege's chest, his body was glowing a bright yellow. He stood, head looking down… the wound on his chest rapidly healing till all that was left was a hole in his shirt and a bloody mess drenching it. Down the hall men raced to the security room automatic weapons at the ready and desperately trying to get through to the man in the room. They came to the door and yanked it open and rushed in, Siege lifted his head a bright greenish blue light in his eyes.

*BOOOOM!!*

Floors bellow Marcus and the entire crowd of people all turned their heads upward as a fiery explosion tore through the top level. Glass and metal rained down on the crowed as pandemonium erupted down below. Marcus looked up in horror as the kid they had been searching for stood on the damaged balcony with glowing eyes and an aura of light around him, and in his hands wielding a machine gun and shotgun, weapons he had taken off his own men…

"SHIT! Everyone get to the top level fast! We have the kid!" But just as quickly the plan had already failed its fate and that of lives of his men sealed with that order. Siege, no longer even in total control of his body, leaped one level down to where some of the soldiers were. In the blink of an eye the mitochondria within him pumped his body full of adrenalin allowing him too quickly open fire on the first two soldiers. A spray of gun fire to the face took them down; quickly turning Siege blasted another one who had come around the corner behind him in the face with the shotgun.

Chaos erupted downstairs the men who once had orders to seal the doors and take everyone as hostages left their posts and head up the building as quickly as possible, children and adults ran out of the building following the first explosion and the eruption of gun fire up above.

From all around soldiers opened fire on Siege who deftly dodged and leaped floor to floor around the atrium putting soldiers down with pinpoint accuracy and deadliness. Not even bothering to reload Siege simply took up the weapons of the fallen. On the lower floors John the man who had helped prep the escape tunnel ran to where they had stashed the RPG's. Picking one up he turned to fire… to late Siege was quicker and had already fired a round from a newly acquired handgun hitting him dead on in the head. The RPG left the launcher and streaked across the building's atrium and impacted a stash of C4 on the other side.

The explosion erupted out of the building, and now full blown panic was abound in the streets as everyone had only the thought 'terrorism' in their minds. Police and News vans were already in route to the scene.

'_What is this!?_' Marcus thought as the kid moved with lightning precision, often killing his men before they knew he had moved behind him. "Fuck this shit!" Marcus yelled. No amount of money was worth brining in the kid alive. Turning around the M203 grenade launcher on his rifle and aimed at the kid.

The action all around him was almost nonexistent to Siege, he was not himself, his body was reacting forcing him to move, and every time he did he would dodge a bullet or explosive. His body was urging, pleading with him… so he gave in and gave control over to his body. Soon he was moving and acting at very high speed. Men all around him eager to kill him fell one after another in their futile attempts to stop him. Then his body stopped and turned to a man aiming another weapon at him, Siege was deftly aware that his weapons had run out of ammo and there were no other guns laying nearby.

The kid turned to him and dropped his weapons, Marcus smirked it was over. Pulling the trigger the grenade left the barrel barely two inches before Siege brought up his hand towards the man.

There was no explosion; rather it was as if the air itself had exploded, Marcus, his grenade, glass, and the entire side of the building seamed to suddenly break away fiercely from the building. Where there once was a wall and part of a building was now a gaping hole in the side of the structure. Lowering his hand the floor gave way beneath Siege as he plummeted to the ground floor and landed heavily among the bodies of those soldiers who he had killed only moments before. Slowly he regained control of his own body, but just as quickly his body erupted in flames expanding out ward in a large explosion that decimated the ground floor of the building sending another wave of panic through the crowd outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MIST Headquarters – Aya Brea's Office

Aya and Melissa were talking thinking about what to do about their son's upcoming birthday when they both felt it. They rushed out of the room and to the large windows in the building were a small group of people were starting to gather. There in the distance was a large fire ball erupting out of the museum down town… the museum where Siege was right now! Quickly turning they bolted down stairs to vehicle intent on getting there as fast as possible. The face on Aya was one of concern and fear, however Melissa had smile, her son had finally awakened to his birthright…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown Location

Inside a dark office a computer screen showed the news footage coming from downtown LA. The plan had failed utterly; however the older man sitting there watching smirked, their assumptions had been correct, this child was greater than his mother… now they would stop at nothing to get him...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NAVY Chartered Flight On Board Private Plane

The NCIS team was getting ready for landing as the plane reached the skies over Los Angeles. Tony had been looking out the window when he started saying something about the Hollywood sign to his fellow agents. Agent Gibbs didn't bother to shut him up, they would be landing soon and he had an investigation to start up on one of the greatest crimes committed on the military on U.S. soil. Then the plane rocked as a great noise was heard outside of the plane. Everyone was quickly looking out of the windows and quickly spotted the fire ball erupting out of the one of the buildings. Tony turned to Gibbs.

"You don't think that's our missing ordinance do you boss?" Tony asked while still looking out the window. Gibbs turned back to look outside… they were to late the terrorists had struck…

To Be Continued…

End of Chapter 2

Authors notes:

Well chapter 2 is done and is a little more cleaned up than chapter one as well as more in the style of how the rest of the story should be in.

This was my first action scene and I don't really like how it came out, but I wanted to move along the story past this part.

More info will be up on my profile regarding the story and Characters so go there to find out more, and as always if you have any questions feel free to write an Email or review.


	4. Ark’s Falling

Emerging Twilight

Story By: Final Knightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own Parasite Eve or any other anime or games may I put into this story except for the plot idea, Siege Brea and any other OC's I use.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts (_words italicized_)

*…* Sounds

Chapter 3: Ark's Falling

Outside Los Angeles Museum

The sun of midday beat down on down town Los Angeles. Already police and other first response teams were on scene and setting up barricades around the museum. So far the only thing they had been able to determine was that they had multiple subjects inside and that before the explosion there had been a massive firefight that was heard by the retreating people trying to get away.

They police secured the area and SWAT was called in, however once the first team attempted to enter they hit a very big problem. The first few members of the team had suddenly burst into flames. Their team mates only just managed to drag them out of the building before they were completely lost. Having failed in their attempts the police instead opted to hold back and somehow attempt to contain the incident while they radioed back to headquarters to ask for further instruction.

Only a few blocks away from the building Aya and Melissa were on route to the building both knowing instinctively that whatever had happened their son was deeply involved. Melissa who was in effect pure mitochondria could already read the energy waves in the air and knew instantly that her son's mitochondria had awakened, where as Aya on the other hand had only a mothers instinct and that pulse within her own mitochondria that told her she was needed, a sort of primal maternal instinct that compelled her to get there as soon as possible. Not wishing to waste any more time Aya pressed her foot to the gas pedal even more, dodging traffic and obstacles in her way as she sped down the street.

*Ring* *Ring*

Melissa reached over and took the cell phone from Aya's side and answered. "Hello Director."

"Melissa does this involve ANMCs?"

"No Mr. Broderick ANMCs no, but it does relate to mitochondria… It's our son Siege I believe he may have awoken to his power in a grander fashion than most do."

"Siege?!... I see… well he is her son I suppose it was only a matter of time. I'm sending in teams to take over the scene from the local LEO's we have to contain this incident quickly… hold on a moment…" Aya swerved to avoid an onlooker who had slowed to look at the rising smoke in the distance. "Melissa we just intercepted some police chatter it looks as though they already tried sending in a team but encountered a Mitochondria Heat Barrier like the ones we've seen before."

"Yes it seems to be our son, his power as awakened and must have done so under extreme circumstances for it to have awakened so violently, right now his mitochondria is acting in self defense setting up a barrier to protect itself while it augments Siege's body to better adapt to any dangers that may pose a threat." The other end of the line was quiet as Rupert thought about what she had said.

"Can the two of you stop this?"

"Easily were almost there, it would be best if we could get him out without being seen."

"Agreed, the teams are in route well take over and get the three of you out safely."

Melissa hung up the phone as Aya hit the brakes and stopped the car inches from a police van.

"Hey! You can't be here turn back now!" said a pudgy police officer who ran over to where they were. Aya and Melissa were already out of the car and heading to the building. Aya took out her badge and flashed it as they passed by.

"Were with MIST, well be taking over now, have all your men secure the area and stay away from the building." The police officer stopped for a moment before catching up to them.

"MIST? Oh! But still! It's still dangerous our men already tried to get inside and they couldn't! It's dangerous." Said the man as he stopped, afraid to get any closer to the building.

"That won't be a problem." Said Aya as she pulled out her gun. Melissa briefly closed her eyes and concentrated a little bit before turning Aya.

"You won't need that our son is the only one left alive inside." Aya lowered and holstered her gun as they entered the charred remains of what used to be the lower floor of the museum. The familiar heat of being inside a Mitochondria Heat Barrier was oddly not as hostile is it had been the previous times she had experienced it. Quickly Aya and Melissa had reached the open area of the atrium at the center of the building and spotted Siege sprawled out on the floor.

"SIEGE!" Aya screamed as she saw her son, breaking out into a run she quickly stepped to her son's side and gently cradled him in her arms. Melissa was there in a heartbeat as well next to her son.

"Melissa is he okay?" Aya asked her lover, fearing any bad news.

"Yes he's fine only unconscious… Aya… our son's mitochondria has awakened. Every cell in his body is changing, adapting to something… hmm it seems as though he awoke in self preservation, and his mitochondria awoke to protect themselves from danger and are currently altering their host to better their chances of survival…" Melissa frowned as she spotted something. "And it seems as this might have been the trigger to set it all off." She said pointing to a small hole in his shirt covered in blood. Aya moved her hand and spotted the hole, immediately checking for a wound.

"He was shot!" Aya cried but was unable to find a gunshot wound. "Butt… there's no wound?" Melissa placed her had on her son's chest.

"Yes this was the trigger and most likely the very first thing that his mitochondria regenerated upon awakening." Aya continued to look at her son.

"But… to heal an entire wound like this? I mean I've been injured before and I know I heal much, much faster that a normal human but nothing like this." She said

"You have to remember dear he is not an ordinary child, he our son, our flesh and blood." Aya looked up to the eyes of her beloved who gave a little smirk. Images of the night they had conceived Siege suddenly flashed in her memory. Aya turned away blushing a bit as she remembered the night that Melissa had revealed that little… "Ability" she had that allowed her to get her pregnant. So far as far as anyone else knew Siege was the child of Aya and an old boyfriend that she had meet up with only one time. The only people who knew of Siege's real parentage and of who Melissa really was were the four members of the Brea family.

"…I know… but still it's amazing that it's possible…" Aya said. Suddenly the room cooled and they felt a small power surge emanate from their sons body.

"It's the barrier, it's shut down, the mitochondria within him have recognized us and shut down the barrier now that we are here to protect him." Melissa said. Aya looked around the room at all the damage, and then noticed something.

"Melissa look." Aya said gesturing to a semi melted hunk of metal on the floor a bit away from them. Melissa looked then frowned.

"A weapon…" the two of them started looking around and sure enough they soon spotted many other automatic assault riffles strewn around as well as many bodies.

"What the hell happened here…?" Aya asked as she looked at the bodies.

"Only Siege truly answer that, when he wakes he can tell us what happened." Melissa replied when the phone in her pocked suddenly started ringing. Melissa took it out and handed it to Aya.

"Yes." Aya replied.

"AYA! I just saw it on the news! Is Siege alright?!" It was Eve calling from her college across town.

"It's ok Eve, Melissa and I are in the building right now Siege is right here with us. He's fine were just waiting for the MIST teams to arrive so we can get out without being seen."

"Oh thank god! I just saw it in the news and thought something really bad had happened."

"It's fine dear as soon as we get out of here were taking Siege home with us."

"Alright I'll go home right away and meet your guys there."

"Ok see you then." Aya hung up the phone. Aya and Melissa waited for a bit before the phone rang again. Aya answered.

"Rupert are the teams on scene?"

"Yes Aya, but it's crawling with reporters and news cameras inside. I've ordered a car to get into the underground loading area of the building, is it safe now?"

"Yes the barrier went down almost as quickly as I got to him."

"That's good I'll send it in, you three get down there so we can take you out of there. Have you found out anything so far that may have caused this or did it happen naturally?"

"No way was this natural sir, there's numerous assault weapons here as well as bodies of what I think are the men who were using them, whatever happened here was serious."

"Alright once your cleared we'll begin the investigation, but in the morning I want the three of you down here to figure out what happened, will your son be ok by then." Aya looked up to Melissa who nodded back to her.

"Yes sir he should be fine by then."

"Excellent Aya, alright then we'll meet then."

"Yes sir" Aya hung up the phone. Together Aya and Melissa preceded picked Siege up off the floor and took him down to the basement where they found the car waiting and left the building without being seen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown Location

A man lifted the phone as and dialed a number. Very quickly it was answered. "Sir I have no doubt you have heard already, the plan has completely failed…" The man smiled as the held the phone.

"Is that what you think? Well it's no matter all this has done is steady our resolve to capture the boy. Regardless you may have been correct earlier, I now leave it to you to get the job done properly is this under stood?"

"Yes sir! We won't fail you as those others did. We'll move out immediately and take the boy in. you can be sure of that."

"For your sake I hope you don't fail as badly as those other men did." The man hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. Things were moving quickly now and depending on how the next few events played out he would either have everything he would need to complete the plan or would have to play all his cards to make sure he got what he wanted…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Angeles California, Brea Residence - The Next Day

Morning had come to Los Angeles once again. While it was still dark outside many people were already getting up and heading out for the morning commute. Despite yesterday's events, life went on as usual for the majority of them. Inside his room Siege Brea woke from his sleep. His eyes opened and took in the familiar sights of his room. Blinking Siege righted himself in bed and looked around while thinking. Suddenly it all came back to him, the events of yesterday flooding back into his memory. He quickly shot a hand out from under the covers and placed it to his chest remembering the wound he had received the day before.

'_It's gone_?' He thought. 'Did it really happen?' Siege held out his hand and looked at it making a fist. Deciding to worry about it later he moved to the side of his bed and got out going to look for his mothers. However he got as far as three steps before he fell to the floor. "Ow!" He exclaimed as he sat up. '_What the hell_?' Siege thought before he started to notice some things. One of which was that his whole body felt much different, he was hungry as well but there seemed to be something completely off about how he felt. He also noticed that his cloths seemed a little off but didn't dwell on it for very long. Getting up he left his room and down the hall into the living room area, it was there that he spotted his mothers asleep on the couch together.

'They must have been up pretty late… I wonder what's going to happen today…' His body once again protested its hunger so siege made his way over to the kitchen where he started looking for leftovers and snacks to eat. Siege spotted the small TV they kept in the kitchen and turned it on making sure to keep the volume low to not wake everyone else. Soon he found a news station and saw images take from the day before. Currently they were showing armature footage from someone who had captured the final explosive fireball on camera.

Siege sat there and began to eat while watching the news footage. Once again thinking about what had happened last night. In fact he didn't even hear Melissa walk up to him until she spoke up.

"Are you ok son?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Siege turned around.

"Oh hey mom."

"How are feeling? A little hungry?" She asked. Siege looked to his plate and noticed that he had already eaten a large amount of food already.

"Yah sort of." He said rubbing the back of his head. Melissa smiled before going behind the counter of the kitchen and began taking things out to make something for him to eat.

"It's alright Aya and I spoke about it last night, it's your body dear. Yesterday your mitochondria had to forcibly activate to make sure you survived… son do you know what those men wanted? Director Broderick called last night and said that they had found evidence of a large battle?" Siege stayed quiet for a while as he thought of how to answer.

"It was me… I think I did that." Melissa walked mover and placed a hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Siege knew that she was "communicating" with the mitochondria in his own body and simply waited.

"I see… well that is interesting." She said then went back to making him some food.

"What did you find out?" He asked.

"Well… son you are both Aya and my child and as such have inherited mitochondria from us both. It seems as though yesterday your mitochondria used the memory of your mother to allow you to do the things you did." She answered as she placed a plate of pancakes down in front of him.

"So yesterday… I was able to do that because my mitochondria had that… knowledge?" He asked while digging into the food.

"Yes your mother Aya has used firearms in conjunction with her mitochondria abilities in the past very effectively. Yesterday yours was forced to implement these remembered skills to survive. And not only that but there were also physical changes that needed to done in order for you to reach a better chance of survival should you ever encounter another situation like that again, I'm sure you already realized that you have grown a bit right." She asked. Siege thought about it a bit.

"Well this morning I felt really weird but I feel better now."

"Yes you hit a bit of a growth spurt by the looks of it."

"Oh… well I did kind of trip and fell this morning." He said. Melissa smiled.

"Yes you simply had to get used to your new body, height is not the only thing that has changed. You should also now be able to concentrate and use some of the abilities your mother and I possess." Siege looked up immediately.

"Really?! I mean how?! I don't know how to do it." Melissa walked over and put his hands up.

"Here cup your hand like this close your eyes and try to feel it." She said while holding his hands in hers. Siege did so and soon a felt it very clearly almost as if it had always been there. Hearing and feeling something he opened his eyes and looked on in wonderment as a small sphere of fire danced in his hands. Melissa moved her hands away.

"Wow… this is so cool!" he said as he started to dance the little ball of fire around in his hands.

"See that right there is your mitochondria knowing what you want and working to create that. If your wish was to create something more dangerous to use on a threat it would work to make that more dangerous and at your will launch it as an attack." Siege started to increase the power and soon it was not little fire ball but a sphere of hot energy that kept building and building…

"You better but that out young man." Aya said from the door way. The ball quickly lost power and dissipated. Aya looked towards Melissa. "I thought we talked about this hon." Melissa merely smiled.

"Yes we did and we both agreed that he needed to know how to control it." She replied. Down the hall they heard a door open and footsteps close in as Eve came out into the room. Yawning because of the early hour she walked up to the breakfast table and sat down.

"Morning…" she said sleepily then looked at Siege. "You know every time you use those powers it's like turning on the TV at full volume to everyone in range." She said rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. "And some of us still have to go to school today whether they blew up a building or not." The three females laughed as siege turned a little red.

"Alright enough of that Melissa, Siege and I have to get downtown to start to sort this mess out, and remember that you still have classes today Eve." Aya said.

"Yah I remember." Eve said.

"Alright then let's get ready we need to be there pretty early." Aya said as she headed to her room to get ready. Eve went over to talk to her nephew a bit while Melissa went to her bed room. Stepping inside she noticed Aya was in the bathroom. Walking over to her dresser she opened a drawer and reached inside pulling out a black case and took it out with her. Eve was already back in her room having finished talking with Siege. Melissa made her way to her son's room and stepped inside where she saw him taking out cloths that he was going to wear that day.

"Oh hey mom what's up?" he asked setting aside his cloths.

"Your mother is naturally worried dear and like any mother wants to protect you. I on the other hand know that you can take care of yourself especially now." She walked over and placed her hand on his head. "This is what I'm talking about." Suddenly information started to pour into his mind. Fire… Lightning… Wind… information about the body, and how to heal and protect it. Soon it was over and Siege knew that he had been given instructions on how to use his power.

"Mom this is…" he started to say.

"This is only some of the basic knowledge of the mitochondrial arsenal your mother and I have at our disposal. You should know the basics before you attempt anything more advanced, later when we have time I'll take you somewhere to practice."

"Alright… um does mom know about this?" He asked.

"Well no but she knows you need to learn eventually, well keep this a secret between the two of us for now…"

"Alright." Siege answered.

"Now you must also keep this a secret unless you need to use it in an emergency." Saying that Melissa took the case she had and opened it raveling a hand gun inside. "Your mother gave this to me a while back it's an M93R she used it on the assignment where she found Eve, I don't care for firearms but I think you know how to handle it now more than ever." Reaching in to pick it up Melissa handed it to her son. Siege held it then quickly reached for an ammo clip inserted it pulled the slid back and chambered a round into the barrel then looked down the sights. He stopped aiming and moved the gun down while putting the safety on.

"Wow I feel more comfortable now than the time when mom let me fire her gun at the range down at MIST headquarters." He said.

"Yes it's those skills that Aya had that you "inherited" that allow you to know things like this now, it may even not be the only thing you have learned." Melissa replied before getting up and heading to the door.

"Now remember be careful and only use this if you need to, we can talk about what happened yesterday later at the meeting but I think you may need that." Melissa left the room and Siege stood a while looking at the gun.

'_That's right… those men wanted me._' Siege closed his eyes and sighed putting the gun down and gathered up his clothes to take a bath. Soon the family was out the door, Eve going to class while Aya, Melissa and Siege headed downtown to the Museum building where they were in for a day full of questions and explanations about what happened the day before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Angeles – Outside Museum Building

Aya, Melissa, and Siege pulled into the building via the underground loading docks to once again avoid the media that had surrounded the building and avoid any questions. Inside the building a literal army of men and women searched and checked every inch of the building trying to piece back together the clues to discover how everything had gone down. Once they had parked the car the Director of MIST came up to them.

"Alright let's get started." He said. "We have a general idea of what happened yesterday, initial information is sketchy but we do have some leads." He turned to an older man in black jacked and hat with the words NCIS written on them who came up to them. "This is Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS." He said then noticed Siege looking curious. Rupert remembered about Siege only being twelve years old. "That's Naval Criminal Investigative Service." He said looking towards Siege. "Anyway last night Gibbs and his team arrived on scene and we were able to find out an investigation they were following is connected to this one."

"NCIS? What's the connection?" Aya said looking at the NCIS agent.

"About a week ago there was an attack on a military marine base storehouse building in which a large amount of weapons and munitions were stolen. Five marine guards were killed and we only just found clues that led us to come here to LA. We were literally flying over the city when this building exploded yesterday, and we just found out that the weapons used yesterday were the ones stolen from the military base." He said.

"For obvious reasons Agent Gibbs and his team have been read in to some of MIST's operations in order for us to work together to find out just what happened yesterday." Said Director Broderick. "However I think Siege would be the best start in detailing just what happened yesterday." Everyone turned to Siege.

"It's alright dear just tell us what you can." Said Aya. Siege nodded and Rupert spoke up again.

"Now from what we gathered the only thing that this group was here for was specimen RS-0033941 a scientific discovery that had been transferred to the this facilities' lab for further tests, so far we have been unable to find it, we think one of these men could have gotten away with it." He said. Siege looked up at the man then answered.

"No that's not what they were here for." Everyone looked to him asking for an explanation. Siege looked around then asked a question. "Where's the room where they were keeping the rock?" The Director called them all to follow him and lead them to a secured room where the broken class case once housed the rock. Looking around Siege walked over to a trash can before opening the top and reaching inside. He soon pulled out a very distinct rock that left everyone with their eyes' wide at what they had just seen. Rupert walked over and took it from him.

"This is it?! How did you know where it was?" he asked.

"I overheard some of the men talk about it before everything started happening." Siege replied.

"You over heard some of them?" Gibbs asked wanting to know what the child knew about these men. Aya reached over and placed a hand on her sons shoulder.

"Siege I think you should start from the beginning." She said. Siege nodded and walked out of the room heading down the halls until he lead them to a small storage room where some of the workers were still gathering evidence from the room.

"Right here, there was a body of a security guard down here." Everyone was listening intently so Siege continued. "When the tour upstairs started I started feeling very bad almost dizzy. Then I started to feel like something down here was calling me. So made my way down here and found him. His radio and gun were taken but I found he had a small revolver he had hidden above his ankle." Rupert motioned for one of the people nearby to give him the report about the man in they had found in this room.

"How did you know to come look down here?" Asked Gibbs, still a little confused about the whole Mitochondria thing. Rupert looked over the file he was handed before giving it over to Melissa.

"I believe I know the answer." She said then continued. "The man that was killed, Jacob Freedmen had a meeting down at MSIT headquarters in a week; I remember seeing his name on a list at MSIT about three days ago. It seems as though his mitochondria was activating and was coming in to talk to our experts. His mitochondria must have been developed enough so that they were able to send out a signal for help."

"But how did your son feel this signal and not anyone else in the building?" Asked Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs Siege is my son, and so far I am one of the most advanced mitochondria users on this planet it's not so large of a leap to guess that even dormant my son's mitochondria were far enough along that is was able to pick up on it." Replied Aya.

"What happened next Siege?" Rupert asked. Siege started talking once again.

"Anyway I found the gun and took it with me to go find some way of calling the police." Siege moved out of the room retracing his steps from the day before. "Here in this hall I heard to men talking about the rock and that they weren't here for that, they were after someone… me." Aya turned to her son.

"You! Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, after the men walked away I won't down this other hall and saw a sign showing a security office on the top floor so I went into the stair well and headed all the way up."

"The security office?" Rupert said. "Yes we did find the bodies of several guards in there but the placed looked like an explosion had torn the place up."

"Yah when I got up there I saw them dead and there was another man there looking at all the security cameras, when I found him he had a picture of me and recognized me. I panicked and pulled out the gun but then so did he. He shot first probably by mistake then I fired to. After that everything gets a little fuzzy." The group had made their way back to the first floor where the rest of Agent Gibb's team was working with the MIST personnel. Aya listened to her son and went into thought. Seeing this Rupert motioned to Gibbs and then to the kid. Gibbs got the message and turned to Siege.

"Hey are you hungry if it's ok with your mom I can have one of my people take you to get something to eat." Siege looked up and nodded knowing well enough that they wanted talk alone. Gibbs motioned for and one of his agents who came over to see what he wanted.

"McGee why don't you take Siege here somewhere close by and get him something to eat." McGee looked around really quick then answered.

"Sure boss." He said then turned to Aya. "Um is that ok Agent Brea?" he asked her.

"Yes that fine." Then nodded to Siege who went over to McGee, the two of them started walking away.

"McGee." Gibbs said as they were walking away.

"Yes Boss."

"Somewhere close by." McGee nodded and the two of them headed out. Rupert turned to Aya.

"What are thinking about Aya?" He said

"Neo Ark." She responded.

"Neo Ark? They went off the grid since that incident twelve years ago. Do you really think it's them?" he asked.

"Who else would concentrate this much effort to kidnap someone?" Aya said pointing to where Agents were collecting the weapons.

"What's Neo Ark?" Gibbs asked.

"I think you should come this way Gibbs we have a lot to talk about." Rupert said as he led them to another area.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burger Place – Two Blocks Away From Museum Building

Siege and McGee drove to a local fast food restaurant where they sat outside and ordered something to eat.

"So McGee what's NCIS do?" Siege asked as they sat and waited for their food to be ready.

"Oh well NCIS or Naval Criminal Investigative Service investigates crimes committed on naval and marine bases, we investigate things from theft to murders, so basically if it involves Navy personal or the Marine's we investigate. I myself am more of the technology expert on the team." McGee told him.

"Oh… so have you ever had any really weird cases." Siege asked.

"Oh we've had plenty, once our entire team boarded a ghost ship and barley got out alive." McGee told him.

"A Ghost ship?" Siege asked.

"Yah we were investigating a sailor's death so we were flown over to the ship, but when we got onboard the entire crew was missing."

"So what happened?" Siege asked curious about what had happened on the ship. McGee was about to open his mouth when he remembered the classified nature of that assignment.

"You know actually I just remembered that the navy classified what happened on that ship so I really can't tell you what happened."

"What? That's crap! Come on tell me." Siege asked

"Sorry cant, I'll get in trouble." McGee told him.

"Come on It's not like I'm going to tell anyone about it… you know… how about I tell you a government secret and you tell me what happened on the boat." Siege asked.

"Government secret? What do you know?"

"Well my mom is Aya Brea so I overhear a lot about MIST activities and stuff, especially since my mom was involved in basically a lot of top secret stuff." McGee was getting very curious now.

"Well what kind of secret is it?" McGee asked.

"Oh well I could tell you about Neo Ark but I think their telling your boss about that anyway, but I could tell you about 1997's New York Blockade Incident." Siege told him.

"The blockade incident? Didn't some guy named Klamp was responsible for that?" McGee asked then saw the face Siege was making and realized what he really meant. "Oh government cover story right."

"Bingo." Siege told him. McGee thought about it once more then decided to trust the kid.

"Alright I'll tell you, we went on board the ship because of the death of a sailor aboard a navy research ship but when we go on board we found the entire crew missing. Everywhere we looked we found signs that the entire crew just disappeared, food, games, and IPods everything was there as if the people had just disappeared. Pretty soon we found the body of the dead sailor and we discovered that he may have died of an infection virus and that we all may have already been infected."

"Damn that sucks. But you're here now so you were ok right?" Siege asked him.

"Yah we eventually found out that the "research" the ship was doing was not really research at all but a secret op used to fish up an old Russian nuclear bomb that went down a long time ago. And that a member of the crew had stayed on board to scare everyone off the ship with the fake virus and get the bomb to a Russian special ops team that came on board to take the bomb back. We were only just able to escape the ship by stealing the bad guy's boat and getting away from the ship before the NAVY decided to blow up the whole damn ship by firing a missile at it. It literally blew up behind us." McGee told him.

"Dude guess those assholes just really wanted to cover up everything up right." Siege told him.

"Yah they did, so what about New York?" McGee asked him.

"Oh well the story was that that crazy Klamp guy was some sort of terrorist who almost destroyed the city but the truth was the reason MIST was founded. See what really happened is that there was a sort of Mitochondria rebellion in a woman whose mitochondria revolted and killed the women taking over her body. She wanted to basically kill every single human on this planet and make mitochondria like the new dominant species or something." Siege told him. McGee was shocked that such a thing had occurred as usually that stuff only happened in video games. Just about then however the food was read and they began to eat as Siege continued on.

"Any way during the six days or so when the mitochondria creature calling herself "eve" was running around my mom was chasing her all up and down New York trying to stop her because my mom was the only one who could pass through the barriers that eve set up so anything living would combust into flames. So in the end my mom followed eve to Liberty Island where she fought with Eve one last time and killed her. Only it didn't really end there as eve was able to create a sort of ultimate being right before her death that tried to finish was the mother had started. But my mom once again killed it and saved everyone from certain death." Siege said with some amount of admiration for his mom.

"Wow that really happened?" McGee asked as Siege nodded, however Siege's expression soon changed and he whipped around fast to the side. McGee turned to and both of them saw a speeding van heading straight for them. The van skid to a stop and men in black military style garb came out the sides. But just as quickly shots rang out and the first man out of the van fell dead, shot in the head. McGee was already going for his weapon as he turned and saw that siege had somehow obtained a handgun and was already shooting the men that had suddenly appeared with automatic weapons. All around people were panicking and running away as the sudden gun battle erupted in the streets. McGee shot off a few rounds and hit one of them confirming that they had body armor on. Siege once again shot off a three round burst and hit another man in the head. The men in military cloths opened fire but McGee followed Siege's lead and nailed one of them in the head. Seeing a third man dead that quickly the men decided that the attack wad failed and they jumped back into the van to flee having so quickly lost any edge they might have had.

Just as quickly Siege reached a decision and took McGee's keys and ran off towards the government car they had used to get here.

"HEY! WAIT!" McGee called after him but Siege had already reached the car and entered the driver's seat. Starting up the car and throwing it in reverse to exit the parking space McGee only just had time to enter the passenger side as Siege floored it speeding after the van.

"You know how to drive!?" McGee yelled as Siege tore through the traffic after the van.

"No! Never even sat behind the wheel before!" Siege yelled back clearly enjoying the experience. They quickly reached the van when Siege leaned out the window and fired off another three round burst from the M93R he had. The rounds impacted the back breaking the rear windows of the van. In retaliation a man appeared out the back window and let loose with a burst of automatic gun fire. Siege moved the car like a NASCAR racer dodging the spray of gunfire and moved around to the other side of the van.

"Come on McGee fire back!" Siege yelled getting into a better position. McGee gave him an incredulous expression but never the less opened the window and began to return fire on the van. Moving side to side with expert precision Siege and McGee took turns firing on the van riddling it with bullet holes as the two vehicles sped down the freeway. Deciding to end it now when traffic was light, Siege channeled up his mitochondria powers that his mother Melissa had given him this morning and activated his "energy shot" ability sending energy into his gun and the bullet increasing its power significantly. Adrenalin rushed through his system slowing down the chaos around him, Siege took carful aim and fired off a round that penetrated the van's engine instantly destroying it and sending the van into the guardrail stopping the van dead in its tracks.

Siege stopped the car and ran out McGee following quickly after him. Siege ran to the driver's side window and channeled his power into his fist then quickly slugged the driver in the face knocking him out instantly. McGee opened the back of the van and realized that in the gun battle they had most likely killed almost all of them. McGee moved around to the side and van and saw Siege eject the clip in his gun and reach around behind him to reload the gun.

"Uh what the hell was that?" McGee asked. Siege merely turned to him and smiled while rubbing the back of his neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Angeles – High Way Overpass

It didn't take long for everyone else to get there. Very soon after they had stopped the van a multitude of government vehicles arrived on scene. The rest of McGee's NCIS team, Aya and Melissa, as well as the MIST Director Rupert and a multitude of Government agents arrived quickly. Things got kind of weird as Aya tore into Siege for doing such a stupid thing and Melissa for giving their son a gun. As it happened the driver of the van was none other than Jack Hanson the so called "dead" marine who was part of the team that raided the marine base. Unfortunately the rest of the men in the van weren't so lucky and died soon after of their injuries. Jack however was taken down to MIST headquarters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Angeles - MIST Headquarters

Agent Gibbs left the interrogation room looking pissed; he had been the second one in to interrogate the man but was still unable to break him. Gibbs stepped into the room used as an office where the rest of the team members where.

"He still won't talk." Gibbs said sitting down obviously angry. Rupert nodded.

"Problem is he thinks his employers have his back and he'll soon be out of here." Rupert said. "He thinks it's only a matter of time before strings are pulled and he gets out of here. We have to get the information out of him fast if we want to get to the bottom of this." Rupert looked around the room, but no one seemed to have any answers.

"I could get it out of him." Ziva David said, "But it won't be gentle." Rupert looked at her then Gibbs spoke up.

"She means torture." He said.

"Yes well miss David we can't do that for obvious reasons." Rupert replied.

"Yes I understand." She said leaning once again on the wall. Then at the corner of the room Siege switched his PSP off and raised his hand. Aya saw it and turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Why not?" Siege replied back.

"Why not what?" asked Aya.

"Why not torture him to get the information you need?" He asked. Aya shook her head.

"Siege the U.S. does not torture prisoners, it's a law." She told him.

"Yes that's true but is there a law about torturing dead men? I mean didn't I here you say a while back that his guy is does not exist and is "legally" dead? So how can you torture someone who does not exist? I mean you can't exactly hold a trial for a dead person right?" Siege said. Everyone in the room stood shocked at what he just said. Just then Rupert's cell phone rang and he picked it up. Talking quickly everyone soon heard the words "President" and stood alert. Rupert hung up and turned to the people around the room.

"That was the president; he just gave me an order to do any and all things possible to find the ones responsible for this incident and discover the location of these "Neo Ark" fanatics and stop them." He turned to Melissa. "Melissa don't hold back we need to know everything he knows and fast." Melissa nodded and soon everyone was out the door and heading down to interrogation. Rupert had the observation room cleared and all monitoring equipment shut off. Melissa then entered the room by herself. Aya sighed and leaned back onto the wall behind her. Everyone was looking on curiously until a few moment later the door opened once again and Melissa came out.

"The men today were working for Neo Ark; they were the last team sent to retrieve Siege. It seems as though Mr. Hanson was high enough in the chain to know of the last and only lab left of Neo Ark. The lab is similar to that one in the Mojave and situated on an island in the Florida Keys." NCIS personnel were a bit shocked at the news but everyone else seemed to take the information as truth and quickly set out to begin preparations. McGee, DiNozzo, and Ziva moved to the door and opened it and came face to face with the dead body of Jack who had blood coming out of his eyes, ears, and nose. They quickly shut the door and ran after the others.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C-130J Super Hercules – Above the Florida Keys

Things progressed pretty quickly following the "interrogation" calls were put in and just as quickly the Air Force prepped one of their C-130s for an emergency mission. Aya, Melissa, and the special unit of NMC hunter's code named "Valkyrie" were on route to the secret base of the organization known only as Neo Ark. The Valkyrie unit was put together from all of the best mitochondria users that had joined MIST, and thanks to mitochondria's natural affiliation with females rather than men the unit was composed completely of women, leading to the code name Valkyrie. The nature of the unit made it one of the biggest secrets of the U.S. government; after all if it ever got out that the U.S. had assembled a military unit like this there would be great political fallout. These female soldiers were gathered from all around the world and trained to handle situations like those that the famous Aya Brea encountered in New York in 1997 and in the Mojave Desert in 2000. The current Squad leader of the unit was a woman by the name of Christie. Her past was shaded in mystery and sealed by the government; the only thing known for certain is that she participated in the famous Dead Or Alive martial arts tournaments in the past. She currently has the strongest mitochondria powers of the unit but still less than those of Aya Brea and Melissa.

When the call had come in the unit was quickly ordered to an Air Force Base in Florida where they armed up and together with Aya and Melissa boarded a transport plane to fly over the designated island.

"Listen up ladies our target is a hardened underground base we believe to be the headquarters to this Neo Ark organization. We will drop in from the air and infiltrate the installation. Our mission is search and destroy. The president has authorized that lethal force be used to completely clear the facility. Everyone inside is to be considered bio terrorists. There will be no taking prisoners. We can expect similar defenses encountered in the Mojave facility to include ANMCs, Auto Gun Turrets, GOLEM Soldiers, and armed security personnel inside the facility." Aya Said as she addressed the armed and armored strike force that would go in with her. For once she felt much better about this. Unlike before she would have back up and these women were all like her, able to use mitochondria themselves.

"Once our strike team clears the facility the military will send in another unit to come in and take control of the facility, begin the investigation, and naturally take credit." Said Melissa who was also there equipped and armored like everyone else, even if she had no intention of actually using anything else besides her powers.

"So we do all the dirty work huh?" Said a white haired woman with a British accent who was currently holstering a combat knife into her vest.

"That's right; the existence of this unit cannot be made public." Aya told her. Then near the cargo door a light turned on.

"Alright were almost there, Melissa and I will drop first the plane will circle once more and your unit will follow, just stay alert and everything will go fine." Aya told Christie. Soon the door opened and Aya and Melissa moved to the back of the plane. The light turned green and the two of them jumped out. The rest of the unit stood up and prepared for their own jump, then at the front of the plane the pilots door opened and Siege Brea walked out decked out in tactical gear like the rest of the unit and on his back was strapped a "Gunblade" retrieved from the No.9 GOLEM soldier Aya fought in the Mojave facility.

"What the hell?!" Christie exclaimed as the rest of the unit wondered pretty much the same thing. Siege up to the group and simply held out a letter. Christie grabbed it and opened it. Revealing a letter from Mist Director Broderick and Melissa stating that Siege would be joining the squad for the mission. Christie looked up surprised by the sudden change in the mission.

"Well girls looks as though little Siege here will be joining us on this mission." She said. Then she turned more serious. "Fine then, can you even make the jump?" she asked. Siege nodded while moving closer to the back of the plane.

"Yes I was given instructions before we took off, as well as some more training with Melissa." He said.

"So it's true then." Christie said as the whole team got ready to jump. "In Los Angeles it was you there right?" she asked him.

"Yah my mitochondria powers activated then." Siege replied. The light turned green once again and the twenty women of the Valkyrie unit stepped up to the edge along with Siege. Siege closed his eyes then opened them again, a bright blue green light emanating from his eyes. Just like that the blackness of the night sky disappeared and Siege could see everything down bellow tinted blue green in perfect detail. Then they jumped, Siege took a breath, focused himself and jumped after the team.

Siege spotted the small remote island where they had to land. Soon Christie's voice came over the radio and told them to release the parachutes quickly after that they opened and slowed, Siege however wanted to land first and waited longer to open his. As they glided down to where they were to meet up, Siege cut away his parachute and focused his mitochondria powers strengthening his body. With a heavy thud Siege landed on his hands and feet. He stood and focused his eyes on a structure in the darkness. He spotted a concealed door in the underbrush and next to it a guard seemingly unaware as he was dozing off. Siege hadn't taken any suppressors for his weapons so he simply reached behind his back and took the gunblade into his hands. Sprinting forward at lightning speed the man heard him come too late. In one thrust siege buried the blade into the man's chest, Siege pulled it out and the man slumped down.

Soon after the footsteps of the unit could be heard nearby, just as quickly the other women arrived on scene with Christie in the lead.

"Getting started early huh?" she said as they formed up on the door.

"Just a little excited." He told her.

"How'd you find is so fast anyway?" She told him as the girls fitted their P90 submachine guns with suppressors.

"I can see in the dark." He said facing her so she could see the glow in his eyes.

"Oh right. I tried doing that once gave me a headache." She told him. Siege backed away and the girls readied to go in. They all readied themselves and Siege instantly felt the power as each of them activated their power. They burst into the room; a few workers were around moving crates and such when they breached the room. With lightning precision they took them down. In only a few seconds they had taken down all of the occupants of what looked to be a storage room for large heavy equipment. Across the room the saw larger metal doors leading into the deeper areas of the facility. A call came in and Christie answered it.

"This is Aya are you in the facility?" she asked.

"Yes we just cleared the first room and are preparing to enter the facility."

"Alright that's good; Melissa and I have entered on the far side of the facility." Aya told her.

"Understood." Christie reported. As the team moved into the facility.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown Location

A hand reached over to a phone on desk and picked it up. Dialing a number the phone soon connected.

"Doctor, Jack and his team have failed, it was just confirmed, however we were unable to determine if they took anyone alive. I think its best we evacuate the facility and relocate to another destination."

"Relocate? Now? But the necessary facilities that we need to proceed are already in place here. Relocating now would only greatly delay our research and plans!" The man exclaimed.

"It'll have to wait we have to insure secrecy is kept until we can be certain it is safe to act once again. The child has proven to be quite difficult to handle."

"But still! Months of research will be wasted if we don't continue."

"It's un avoidable it must be done. Have the security personnel on site up the security of the facility until you shut it down."

"The security? Those fools nothing but a hindrance to my research I've had to shut my lab off from the rest of the system to keep them from bothering me..."All of a sudden he stopped talking. Over the phone the sounds of glass breaking and gunfire could be heard. There was a loud sound as the phone hit the floor.

The man holding the phone did not need to hear anymore. He hung up and closed his eyes and held a hand to his chin, thinking deeply.

'_There's no choice then… time to cover our tracks._' With that the man stood up and left the room on his way to ensure none of this came back to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo Ark Facility – 30 Minutes into the Attack

Things had not stayed quiet for long. After clearing a few rooms and hallways the attack switched from silent to a full out run and gun battle as the frantic scientists of the facility unleashed the GOLEM soldiers and any ANMCs they had in containment in order to attempt to slow the intruders. Aya and Melissa had rapidly cleared room after room in the large containment area of the facility where the large ANMCs and research took place while the Valkyrie unit and Siege cleared out offices and labs where they mostly encountered security personnel and the occasional GOLEM soldier. Upon entering a section of the facility where there was little resistance and many rooms to check Christie gave the order to split up into teams and search all areas.

"Your pretty good Siege." Christie said as they walked side by side.

"Thanks, it's mostly my Mitochondria though; if it had never awakened the closest thing to this I would have ever gotten would be playing a video game." He told her as they made their way through the halls. Just then a door on the far side opened and a GOLEM soldier wielding a grenade launcher on its back entered the hall way and immediately fired at them.

"MOVE IT!" Christie yelled. Both she and Siege moved to the side and took cover around the corner of the hallway. Siege wasted no time and powered up an energy ball into his hand increasing its power greatly to make sure it did its job. He looked to Christie who nodded and turned into the corner and fired off a few rounds from her machinegun into it. The rounds impacted but its heavy body armor stopped any sort of real damage. However it did get its attention and it quickly started firing again with the launcher attached to its arm. Christie moved and took cover on the other side of the hall way across from Siege who stepped out of cover and launched his attack on the GOLEM soldier. The ball of light streaked down the hall way and blasted into the enemy. Exploding on impact the attack blew apart the Golems armor and dismembered the thing at the waist.

"You're getting better at those." She told him. They both moved on down the hall way heading to the back of the room.

"Yup, maybe I could teach you." He told her as they cleared more empty rooms.

"Heh I'm sure you could."

"What? I'm serious. Ever since I got my powers Melissa gave me more control over them and taught me a lot of way to use them, I could teach you more abilities like this and you can teach me some of that martial arts you used on those guys awhile back." He told her as they passed more security doors using card keys they had taken off dead scientists.

"Well that does sound interesting. Maybe we could should hook up sometime and have a little fun." She told him grinning ear to ear.

"Um yes that's good." He told her blushing a little at the way he said it.

"Oh ho ho seems like little Siege is having naughty thoughts about me." She said, playing around with him.

"Hey! I'm not!" Siege exclaimed back at her.

"Ha ha ha you're such a cute little boy, but didn't you know? I love cute little boys." She said bringing her face inches away from Siege who immediately started reddening and backing away.

"W…what!?" He said quite loudly. She pulled her face away laughing once more.

"Ha ha ha your so fun to tease Siege." She told them. Siege scowled but ignored her comments at her only trying to make him uncomfortable. They soon however reached a very important looking door. Siege and Christie took positions on either side of it and opened it with a security card. The doors slid opened and they both rushed in, Christie with her P90 and Siege with his M93R. In front of them was a large room filled with really big looking computers and all sorts of important looking documents, equipment and by the looks of it a large sealed vault on one of the walls. Christie still looking around took a hand to her radio and called in.

"This is Christie I just found what looks to be the main area where they keep the research, there's a lot of equipment and files here as well as a vault." She said.

"Good work. Melissa and I have just met up with a few of our team members down here, looks like we've cleared the majority of the facility now."

"Alright sounds good. I'll clear the rest of the room then meet back with the others." Christie told her.

"Alright let's clear the room." Christie told him. He nodded and they walked around both sides of the room slowly moving around the cubicles and other large things in the room. Soon this room was cleared and they reached another door in the back. Christie signaled for Siege to take the lead. She opened the door and Siege moved quickly into the room. On the opposite side he spotted a man in a white lab coat on the phone inside a glass room. Siege quickly took aim and fired off two three round bursts from his gun. Christie followed him in. Siege ran to where the man was and picked up the phone, they had hung up already. Siege looked at what the man was doing and saw that the phone was connected to a type of computer. Christie moved around to the other side of the room quickly to check for anyone else. Siege moved quickly and placed the computer into a pocket in his back pack. Siege had learned one thing from that NCIS agent McGee and that was that the government would cover up anything that was bad for them. And whoever was on the other side of the phone knew what was happening here.

"Everything clear?" Christie asked as she came back around to where Siege was.

"Yes fine just checking things out here." He told her. Christie nodded and turned away taking a breath.

"Alright… looks like we're just about done then, come on let's get out of here and hook up with the others." Christie told him. However just then Siege noticed the tell tell sight of an invisible GOLEM using that cloaking technology. It was moving towards Christie fast.

"CHRISTIE!" Siege yelled running up to her. Using his Mitochondria abilities to boost his speed Siege. Shot off at her just as she was turning around. Siege talked her and was only just able to call up the "Antibody" power to draw on the earth's magnetic field and form a protective shield over himself as the GOLEM smashed down with a large energy blade. Siege took the hit, shrugged it off and turned around moving his hand up to the GOLEM and opening his palm. Siege concentrated and used his "Plasma" attack to detonate the air molecules blasting the GOLEM across the room and smashing it against the wall killing it instantly. Christie sat up unblinkingly looking at the body before she turned around grabbed Siege's head and bent him towards her as she planted her lips right on his. Siege's eyes went wide as he felt her slip her tongue into his mouth. Christie held the kiss for awhile more then broke off smiling at him.

"That… was for saving me." She said then planted another kiss on him. "And that one was because the first one was so good." She told him. Siege had simply frozen up as his brain tried to process what had just happened. Christie stood up.

"Come now it was just a little kiss." She told him while trying not to break out laughing at his expression. Siege stood up face beat red. Christie couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing at Siege who was red faced and embarrassed at what had just happened. However just as quickly the door opened and Aya, Melissa and the rest of the Valkyrie unit rushed into the room.

"What happened?! I just felt a large amount of…" but she stopped mid sentence as she noticed Siege in the room dressed in tactical clothes carrying around a large amount of weapons and covered in what could only be ANMC blood. She turned to him looking angrier than Siege had ever seen here in a long time.

"SIEGE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She exclaimed but just then a look of realization came to her and she turned away from her panicked son to her lover.

"MELISSA! YOU DID THIS!" Melissa merely smiled.

"Oh did you mean you didn't know he came along? I mean he was on the plane and everything so I just naturally assumed you knew?" she said with false surprise in her voice. Everyone else simply watched knowing that this would have gotten out eventually. Aya was livid and pointed an accusing finger at Melissa.

"OH THAT IS IT! YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!" She yelled at her as the girls from the Valkyrie unit boggled at the news that the two strongest mitochondria users in the world were lovers.

"Oh?" Melissa said sporting a devilish smile. "But that's more of a punishment for you don't you think? I mean it is you who begs me every night to..."

"SHUT UP!" Aya screeched. Al the other girls simply stared at what they were witnessing while Siege simply shut his ears not wanting to know what his mothers were doing behind closed doors.

Soon after that things had calmed down and the facility had officially been cleared. Aya, Melissa, the Valkyrie unit and Siege were all flown off the island and placed on a plane back to LA. On board the plane Aya had finally calmed down and after reviewing the reports on how Siege preformed on the mission agreed that Siege was more than capable of taking care of himself. Flying back on board the C – 130 they finally reached LA late at night. When they arrived Siege saw that Aya, Melissa, and Director Broderick go off to talk about some stuff. Siege looked around and saw the NCIS team across the runway getting ready to board their plane back to Washington D.C. Siege quickly took out a note pad wrote down a message and slipped it into his back pack where he still had the computer then ran over to the NCIS team as they were boarding.

"Hey McGee are you guys leaving already?" He asked. The team turned to look at him. They were shocked however when they noticed his state of dress. Along with the multitude of weapons he had on him as well as a wicked looking sword he had on his back.

"Uh… yah our investigation into the stolen guns is complete… Um what what's going on?" McGee asked him pointing at him. Siege looked down at himself then looked up grinning.

"Oh that! Well I would have told you but they told me I couldn't tell anyone I went on a top secret mission to kill a bunch of crazy bio terrorists and stop them from mutating every human in the world into ugly looking SOBs. So sorry can't tell you." He said smiling while everyone looked flabbergasted.

"Any way here's that game you asked me if you can borrow, it's ok I'll drop by D.C. sometime soon to take it back." He said then took off his back pack and gave it to McGee. "Any way see you guys later. Bye!" he said then ran off back to where the team could see a bunch of other women dressed similarly to Siege walk out of the back of a military cargo plane hefting a bunch of really big looking guns. The team looked at McGee who looked a little lost at having been given the back pack. On board the plane Tony egged him on about the package. So he opened it and took out a very advanced computer, every one quickly noticed the blood splatter on it and the note that was with it.

Hey McGee a call was made using this thing to someone, I need to know who was on the other end of the line as well as where they are. I'll tell you another government secret if you do this.

Gibbs looked up at McGee. "Another government secret McGee?" he asked him. McGee took a breath and started the story hopping none of this would come back to bite him in the ass later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MIST Headquarters – Four Days Later

Once they had come back home Siege had spent a lot of time resting and training with Melissa and Eve to increase his abilities. So far he had shown a very large increase in power, Melissa told him it was because unlike Aya and Eve he embraced his power and they didn't. Aya had been much more supportive about Siege's training and had over the last few days spent a lot of time at MIST headquarters attending a lot of meetings. Siege had simply thought it was natural considering the recent large mission they had been on. However he would later realize what the talks had been about when he was called into MIST headquarters one day.

"You… want to make me a MIST agent?!" Siege asked as he sat down in front of director Rupert with Aya and Melissa in the room.

"You have shown incredible skill Siege, and special arrangements have been made to do this, one of which is that the president wants to see you personally and congratulate you." Siege was speechless for awhile but soon answered back.

"Of course I'll do it! This is great!" He said as his mothers stood nearby smiling at him.

"Splendid. Now because of you age you will be paired with a more experienced field Agent and we have decided that Christie the agent you worked with a few days ago will be a perfect match." Siege looked a little surprised about that, remembering a certain "incident" that he had with her.

"Oh that's great." Siege said. "When do I start?" he asked.

"In a few days, but before we do we have to go over a lot of things and get you ready. Agent Christie is in D.C. on a minor assignment so when were done here you will go there meet up with her and then attend a private meeting with the president at the white house." Rupert said. "Now come on we have a lot of things to do so we better get started."

With that the four of them left the room off to get a lot of things done. To prepare Siege for the next few days.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Washington D.C. – NCIS Headquarters – A Few Days Later.

The elevator doors opened and Siege stepped out into the main floor room where the NCIS special agents had their office area. Siege looked around and saw the familiar faces of the NCIS team he met in LA. Siege walked over there dressed in a black suit with a vest and a large black coat. He walked up to the team where McGee and the rest of the team noticed him. McGee opened his desk drawer and took out the lab top along with a disk inside and handed it to him.

"Hello Siege." McGee said handing over the laptop. Everyone was looking around kind of suspicious as if they were waiting for something to happen.

"Did you find it?" Siege asked.

"Yes I put it on a file on the desk top." McGee whispered.

"Someone I know." Siege asked him back holding the computer to his side.

"Most likely yah." McGee told him.

"This is very serious do you know what you're doing?" asked Gibbs who was sitting at this desk drinking a cup of coffee.

"Of course. Don't worry about me." Siege said.

"Well either way we may have some trouble we just heard from security an FBI agent was on his way up so you should get out quietly if you can." Said Tony. Siege looked surprised before he realized what he meant.

"Oh! Don't worry about that." He told them then reached inside his coat and took out a federal agent MIST issue badge. "The agent is me." He told them. The stared at him shocked at what they were seeing.

"Any way I'm meeting my partner later on today then going on my first assignment as an agent." He told them nonchalantly.

"What…? How did that happen?" Tony asked surprised that they would make a kid a federal agent.

"Oh you know they realized how awesome I am so they offered me the position. The best thing about it is no more school for me." He told them smiling.

"What? Just like that they made you a federal agent and are giving you your first assignment?" McGee asked.

"Yup! But my first assignment is more of a chicken chase than anything else. They call assignments chicken chases when there's one of those crazy people talking about monsters and such and we still have to investigate possible NMC activity. So once I meet up with my partner were heading out to New York. Apparently there's some sort of disappearance of some people there and we have to go check if it could be NMC related. Speaking of which I really should be going." Siege handed McGee a note.

"Here this is payment, it's pretty unbelievable but trust me it's true." Siege then moved to the elevator while saying his goodbyes to everyone there.

McGee opened the note.

The SDI (Strategic Defense Initiative) of the Cold War was not all complete bull shit. A satellite was put into orbit and is still there to this day. Currently the U.S. has a Laser Gun in orbit capable of firing down on any target located anywhere on the surface of the planet. It was last used thirteen years ago to "sanitize" the Dryfield area in the Mojave Desert.

McGee lowered the note in shock at what he just read, wondering if it was indeed true.

Siege reached the parking lot and drove off to a local park where he was to meet Christie. Looking older than he really was really helped him get around. The mitochondria hand changed his physical appearance a bit more over the last few days he was training. Not by much but enough to not attract too much attention. Reaching the park Siege opened the computer and started it up. On the screen there was a single file. He opened it and inside was a single name, description, and a location. He read the name a few times, closed the computer and moved his hand to the computer. Siege formed a small ball of energy and quickly fried the computers insides making it useless. He tossed it in a trash bin next to him and thought about what he had just learned.

Awhile later Christie had arrived. The greeted each other and Siege blushed as Christie started teasing him again. The ate lunch together and soon were off to the white house…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White House – Oval Office

Siege stayed in the room for a bit when the president had finished the meeting. The president had gone and Christie headed out when Siege told her he had to go to the restroom. As he stood there looking out the windows into the rose garden. A door to the side opened up and a man came in and sat in a chair.

"So you're Siege Brea." The man said, more of a statement than a question.

"…yes." He answered still not turning to look at the man.

"You really are something you know that Siege."

"I suppose so." He replied closing his eyes.

"All that power and only just turned thirteen a while back correct?" the man said.

"It's not that impressive…" Siege told him again not turning back.

"Still to have done what you did… it's no wonder my men couldn't capture you." The man told Siege revealing who he was. Siege opened his eyes… they were glowing an aqua color, but still he was turned away from the man.

"So it was you? Twelve years ago at the Mojave?" Siege asked him.

"…yes."

"You took my mother's blood and cloned her…"

"Yes but now we have a new target; your power far surpasses that of your mothers…" the man stopped the temperature in the room growing higher. "What? What are you doing?!" Siege closed his eyes then opened them reveling they had returned to normal as well as the temperature in the room.

"Nothing…" Siege told him.

"… you don't have any proof. Sooner or later well get you. One phone call and I'll have another base up and running, you can stop me." Siege moved to the door.

"You'll never get me…" Siege said moving out the door.

"Is that so? Well will see…" Siege left the room and walked down the hall way.

'_Because you're already dead…_' Siege thought as he left the white house with Christie on their way to their first assignment together.

The next day when the Vice President was giving a speech on live TV when he was suddenly hit by a massive heart attack and died on national television in front of the entire nation, the doctors were unable to find a cause as to why he had died as he had not been in any danger of a heart attack and was perfectly healthy at the time. His death was ruled as natural causes…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Washington D.C. A Few Days Later

Agent McGee was walking down the street drinking a cup of coffee thinking about how things had turned out. It had been all over the news and he was amazed at how it had been done. However as he reached a nearby news stand he noticed a large group of people buying today paper. Going over and buying one he saw what the front page story was.

MONSTERS IN NEW YORK CITY!

Son of famed government agent Aya Brea fights monster in the dead of night.

The picture on the cover of the papers showed something out of someone's nightmares it was a large almost scorpion or spider like creature with large sharp claws and horrendously serrated teeth in its mouth. Above the creature stood Siege Brea holding a sword like weapon. The picture captured him in mid swing bringing down the blade to the monster. He was covered in an aura of light that almost looked like electricity. Near them was a white haired woman only barely in the shot, she was armed with an assault rifle firing into the beast.

McGee looked at the paper in shock.

'_This is a chicken chase assignment?'_ McGee thought…

To be Continued…

Chapter 3 is done… damn that was along chapter. Any way I wrote everything up there to hurry up and get to the Naruto portion of this fanfiction faster.

I introduced Christie from the Dead or Alive video games in there too. Next chapter should include some of her back story into this to.

And to anyone who questions why a kid was mad a government agent… well it's my story so I'll do what I want :)

The next chapter will finally get to the Naruto universe as well as introduce the main antagonists that will be featured in this story.

NOTE – Starting with the next chapter this story will be moved to the Naruto Section of this site. So remember to look there.

As always feel free to write a review or email me if you have any questions or comment about the story. And if you have something bad to say… well then keep it to yourself.

See you in Chapter 4 "Through The Looking Glass"


	5. Through The Looking Glass

Emerging Twilight

Story By: Final Knightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own Parasite Eve or any other anime or games may I put into this story except for the plot idea, Siege Brea and any other OC's I use.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts (_words italicized_)

*…* Sounds

Chapter 4: Through The Looking Glass

New York City - Suspected Location of ANMC Activity

The assignment had started slow at first, Siege and Christie arrived in New York and contacted the detectives in charge of the investigation into the recent disappearances. So far there had been no solid leads any of the disappearances and no suspects. Following this Christie decided that their next course of action would be to search the areas of the disappearances and try to find any clues that could suggest NMC activity as opposed to a human culprit. Compiling the data they had on the attacks the police in the area had concluded that all the disappearances were taking place within an underdeveloped area of the city spotted with older and often abandoned buildings.

A thorough search of the area followed and they discovered things that hinted at a non human perpetrator. Police were looking for a human attacker; Siege and Christie on the other hand were searching for other signs. They found them in an alley, scratch marks on the ground, claw marks on the walls. Christie and Siege followed them to an abandoned warehouse. It was getting dark but whatever this mitochondria creature was it seemed as though it only came out at night, and judging by the size of some of the markings they discovered it was pretty big.

Christie and Siege drove down the alley and stopped the car under a flickering light near one of the buildings. Ahead of them was the building they suspected the creature to be in.

"Alright were here, let's get ready and go in." Christie told Siege as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Right." Siege said following after her to the rear of the car. Christie opened the trunk and keyed in the password on the safe box they had in the back. It opened to reveal heavily customized weapons. Siege removed his black trench coat and Christie her black leather jacket. They took out their body armor and got their weapons out. Siege pulled out a large magnum revolver and strapped it to his thigh. Siege also slung a P90 to his side and for his main weapon once again took up the gunblade. Christie opted for a .45 SOCOM MK23 as her side arm, she also took a P90 and went with an M4 as her main weapon equipped with the JAVALIN attachment. The JAVALIN was a highly miniaturized version of the satellite in orbit, using much the same technology to fire a laser for three seconds capable of burning through organic matter relatively quickly.

"Ready?" Christie asked as she collected the ammo for her weapons. Siege nodded, putting the last few shotgun shells into the gunblade. Christie shut the back and the two made their way down the alley towards the building they believed housed the creature.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Village Hidden in the Leaves

Waters Edge was a small but successful fishing village directly south of Konoha. Recently however they had been plagued by a group of bandits that had positioned themselves on the outskirts of the village occasionally making raids on the caravans that frequented the small village. The bandits had used the woods outside the village to escape and hide any regular attempts to find and stop them. So soon the village leaders sent for a mission to get rid of the bandits. The messengers soon arrived in the hidden leaf village and a relatively new but experienced group of Genin received the mission. The ninja squad received their mission and headed out on their first C rank Mission. The squad was lead by an experienced Jonin and current matriarch of the Uchiha clan Mikoto Uchiha this team would also mark her last assignment as a Konoha kunoichi. She planned to retire to look over her three year old son Itachi. Under her were two male Genin and a talented young kunoichi named Kurenai Yuhi. This mission would mark one of the most important events in young Kurenai's life as well as that of the entire elemental countries.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York City – Abandoned Warehouse

They had moved slowly through the building checking it room by room inside they had defiantly found signs of something other than human occupying the building, but strangely neither Christie nor Siege could feel any mitochondria activity around to suggest an NMC was there, but still both were positive something was here. Christie and Siege moved into position near the last door left unchecked on an upper level in the building.

"Can you feel it?" Christie whispered as she felt something with her mitochondria abilities just on the other side of the door. Siege closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Yes there seems to be something there, but it's unlike any ANMC I've ever felt before."

"Could it be something Neo Ark cooked up?"

"Not sure, my mom told me they didn't come across any new data to suggest they had engineered any new ANMC types."

"…Alright let's go in just remember to be careful."

"Got it." Siege said. The two opened the door and went inside. It was dark; Siege activated the mitochondria in his eyes granting him night vision. Christie did the same having been taught how to do it properly by Siege. Their eyes scanned the room… they looked up and saw it.

"Holy…" Siege began.

"…SHIT!" Christie said as the creature turned a multitude of eyes toward them. Siege and Christie opened fire on the creature. The rounds however did not seem to do much damage. Letting out a screech the creature dropped down to the ground and rushed them. Siege and Christie dove to opposite sides of the room dodging the creatures' dash at them. The creature slammed into the wall behind them. Siege and Christie powered up their "Energy Shot" ability to increase the damage of their guns and once more fired into the creature. This time the rounds began to puncture to hard hide of it and start to inflict more damage.

Screaming in rage the creature once again attempts a charge, only this time it crashed out the windows on the side of the room and down into the alleyways of the city.

"Come on we can't let it get away!" Christie said as she jumped after it. Siege jumped down on to a fire escape and ran alongside it as Christie shot at the creature while running down the alley. Siege powered up his mitochondria abilities, took the gunblade from behind him and jumped down landing right on top of it. Calling up on his power he charged up the blade with the Apobiosis power sending waves of lightning down the blade. The creature tore into a more open alleyway. Christie raced in after them. Siege brought up the gunblade, Christie opened fire on them and unknown to them a pedestrian walking down the street some distance away snapped a picture.

Siege brought down the gunblade, it pierced the outer shell the creature had and sent thousands of currents of electricity down into the creature. Christie aimed carefully and activated the JAVILIN cutting deep gashes into it. Now heavily injured the creature roared and threw Siege off its back.

"God damn that hurt." Siege said getting up from getting thrown into a nearby trash bin. Christie ran up to Siege.

"You ok?" she asked keeping her weapon pointed at the creature.

"Yah I'm fine… What the hell is doing?" he asked. The thing had moved into a dead end seemingly trapping itself.

"No idea, but it looks like this is it." Christie replied, but just as quickly as she did the area in front of the creature started to warp. Light began to emanate from the distortion in the air and soon it ruptured into some sort of 'hole'.

"What the Hell!?" Siege exclaimed seeing this.

"What is this!?" Christie said as well. Quickly the creature started to move into the distortion and as far as they could see, it was disappearing into whatever that thing was.

"It's getting away!" Siege said running after it.

"Wait!" Christie shouted. "Damn it!" she said and ran after him. The creature slipped through the portal just as Siege caught up to it. Stepping up to it Siege touched the disturbance. All of a sudden images started to flash in his mind.

A scene of men and women dressed in white royal regalia with wings of pure white feathers billowing behind them as they moved towards a large white castle.

Another scene showing a great battle taking place in skies where gleaming silver and gold shields and swords met the dark weapons of the opposing army.

Then a great explosion devastating the battle field dropping both friend and foe alike.

Finally a last scene depicted a group of the white winged figures standing in circle as a white orb of white light gathered more and more energy until the last scene completely turned white.

Siege snapped out of it looking haggard and breathing hard, whatever had just happened had left him shaking but now more than ever knew what he had to do. Christie ran up to him, the portal still open.

"What did you do?" she asked. Siege turned to her.

"I'm going in." He said seriously.

"What?! You don't know what's in there!" Siege stepped forward loading the gunblade.

"I know that whatever this thing is we've never run across anything like it before, and whatever this thing is it is very dangerous. Stay if you want I'm going in after it." Siege ran forward and jumped into the portal disappearing from view before Christie could stop him.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled and followed after him. The portal stood still for a few seconds then seemed to dim and disappear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waters Edge Village

Mikoto's genin team arrived in the village close to sunset. They had traveled all day so Mikoto ordered her genin to go to do a quick patrol of the outskirts of the Village while she spoke to the Village leaders about the mission. They had been pleased that an Uchiha had been sent and began describing what the mission entailed as well as what information they had on the bandits. Mikoto was jus leaving the meeting when her squad appeared before her.

"No activity in the forest Mikoto sensei." Reported Kurenai.

"Alright that's good. The leaders arranged for us to stay at a local inn so well spend the night here in the village and head out at first light to hunt down the bandits in the forest." Giving her orders the team headed into the village to spend the night. Above them dark clouds started to gather…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

????

The world around them exploded in light as they transverse from the darkness of the New York alleys to this new world filled with light. They were for what they could figure simply flying through this new expanse. Their new surroundings looked like they were inside a tunnel made of light. The walls pulsed and they zoomed through it going faster and faster. Ahead of her Christie made out the shape of Siege who was still behind the creature they had followed in to this place. Very quickly they saw a light at the end of the tunnel and soon crossed it to the other edge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bandit Camp - Outside Waters Edge Village

The light from their eyes faded and the world around them came back to reality. Siege and Christie picked themselves up and looked around. They had appeared on what looked like a sort hill overlooking a forest. It was there at the top of the hill that they noticed what looked like a small settlement, there were tents set up as well as several camp fires dotting the camp.

"Where the hell are we?" Christie asked in awe at what the scene before her. Siege turned around and saw Siege on his hands and knees with a subtle glow emanating from his body. She rushed over and helped him up. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" She said helping him.

"Yah… I'm good… feel kind of weird though." He told her. He stood up and looked around the area.

"I don't recognize any of this but I think it's safe to say were not in New York anymore." Christie told him. Siege looked around; he closed his eyes and breathed calmly. All around him he could feel that they were no longer home, that they had gone somewhere completely different. Siege took a few steps forward and looked at his hand it was still glowing faintly. He powered up an energy ball attack and sent it hurling at a tree in the distance. It looked sort of like it always did when he created them… then if hit and destroyed a large part of the ground creating a large crater and completely vaporized the tree.

"Holy shit! What did you do?" Christie exclaimed.

"Not sure… I feel different, whatever this is it's not just my mitochondria anymore, it's like something else is there too. Something's boosting my power or something." A distant roar made Christie and Siege turn to the camp in the distance. Siege focused the mitochondria in his eyes and soon he could see farther away than normally. People were running around in a panic as the creature that they had been fighting tore into the camp.

"Shit! That thing is over there! Come on we have to hurry." Siege said. Christie nodded and the two activated their mitochondria as they broke into a run, the mitochondria keeping them running without getting tired. Switching to night vision Siege and Christie slowed as they reached the camp. They were too late to help anyone, by the looks of it whoever these people had been they had tried to fight back with swords and arrows. The creature was standing in the middle of the camp seemingly tending to the wounds it had received earlier. Christie turned to Siege and made gesture with her head. Siege nodded. They separated and moved around to its sides getting ready to ambush it. Siege and Christie powered up their weapons once again with energy shot and Siege added a little more to his arsenal and called up several energy balls around him.

The creature stopped noticing something wrong in the air… to late lights streaked out of the edge of the woods surrounding the camp and impacted on its side blowing large holes in its tough outer skin. Quickly after that a loud bursts of gun fire erupted from two sides, very quickly the creature was on its last breaths it had been taken by surprise once again, but it would not fail completely by sheer force of will it called up on its remaining strength and let loose a call, a call for help, to avenge it's death and see to it that its mission was complete.

Siege and Christie covered their ears as the thing yelled, but just as quickly as it started it stopped. They looked around, the wind was picking up, and the clear night sky was quickly being covered up by dark ominous clouds. A lightning bolt flashed in the sky and chills ran down Siege's spine. Siege closed his eyes and concentrated on that power he had felt when they had arrived. Finding it he embraced it once more and the glow came back, then he could feel it.

"Christie… there's more of them coming." He told with certainty.

"What? Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yes I can feel them. More of them but they don't feel as strong as this one, they must be smaller." He said still concentrating the new power he had.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"That way." He said pointing towards the woods. "Not close by, but further along that way." He said.

"Alright let's go." She said. They quickly moved into the forest once again sprinting with their power activated to arrive faster. Siege looked at Christie.

"Christie." He said. She turned to him. "Don't worry we'll get home." He said.

"How can you be sure?" She said. Siege took a moment feeling this new power inside of him, flowing thought his body.

"Trust me." He said. She nodded and the two continued toward where they felt the enemy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Water's Edge Village

One moment there had been peace and quiet as the people of the village closed shops and headed on home for the night. A small isolated village like this truly became peaceful at night. Then screams were heard and things started going to hell. Fires broke out and people began running out in the streets. Chaos had taken over the small village of Water's Edge.

"Are the bandits attacking?" Kurenai said as she, her teammates and her sensei ran out of the inn intent on finding what the disturbance was.

"Maybe, the three of you get ready to fight." She ordered them as they took to the roofs jumping towards what seemed to be the center of the chaos. Once there they quickly discovered that it was not the bandits that had caused this but something else. Small creatures almost spider like had somehow appeared within the village and had started killing and destroying anything that was nearby.

"What the hell are these things?" said one of Kurenai's teammates upon setting eyes on them.

"Not sure I've never seen anything like these things." Mikoto said readying her katana.

"Can they be summons?" Kurenai asked.

"Never seen any like this." Mikoto told her. Suddenly the creatures had noticed some of them up on the roof and leaped up there. Mikoto quickly shot out her hand, a salvo of shuriken striking out and killing a small group of them.

"Whatever they are there a threat to this village, stick together and attack them!" she said. At once the three genin took to the streets striking down at the things that rushed them trying to take them down, kunai and shuriken flew toward the oncoming waves bringing down the soft targets. Their sensei meanwhile had activated her Sharingan and was blazing through the things faster than they could see.

"Man this isn't so hard, whoever sent these guys needs to get some better little ugly spider thingies." One of Kurenai's teammates said as the three genin moved carefully with their backs to each other covering all angles.

"Yah I know what you mean it's almost as if they…" *SPLAT!* Kurenai and her other teammate turned around to see what had happened. From their teammates back they saw a large black blade coming out drenched in his blood. In front of their teammate they saw a large humanoid creature heavily muscled and strangely armored, its mouth seemed to be filled with jagged serrated teeth, it was bald and a dull grayish black color, with its skin almost ripping in places exposing the red flesh underneath. They opened their mouths in horror unable to get anything out as the creature flung off the dead body of their friend.

"NOOOOOOO!" Kurenai's other teammate screamed. He tried to reach for an explosive tag but the demon they were fighting was faster. It reached out and picked him up by the head. Kurenai rushed in to try to help but was backhanded into a nearby house. The monster grinned a sadistic smile and crushed his head stopping his feeble attempts at getting loose. Mikoto body flickered into the street across from the monster, her red eye's spinning as she saw the dead bodies of her students and Kurenai's unconscious form lying across the street. She wasted no time. Quickly breathing in she launched a great fire ball at the thing and hit it. The monster however shrugged off the attack and launched itself at her with its large blade.

Kurenai slowly picked herself up off the floor. All around her the smaller creatures were moving in once more. She reached for a weapon and found none; they must have fallen off when she was thrown back. She spotted her sensei off down the street fighting with the thing that had killed her teammates. She backed up into a corner unsure of what she could do; after all she doubted that Genjutsu would work on these things. Just as she was sure she was about to die a large amount of noise erupted from the other side of the street. Kurenai looked and spotted a guy about her age and a woman with white hair running down the street holding things that she had never seen in her life. Whatever they were, they were exploding at the tips sending out something that seemed to kill the smaller creatures at alarmingly fast rates. Pretty soon they had reached her and stood around her while they held back the creatures surrounding her.

"Are you ok?" The guy asked her.

"Fine." She said trying to stand but suddenly noticed a pain on her side dropping her once more to the floor. "Oww." She whimpered once again on the ground. Siege was about to turn and help her up when he noticed the other fight going on down the street. It was not pretty, the woman battling with that monster was tiring fast, as she launched attack after attack at the thing using things like fire and lightning. Whoever this woman was she was good, but good or not she was getting tired and her opponent was not.

"Damn. Christie take care of things here I'm going to go help the other one." He told her. Quickly handing her his P90 he reached into his pockets and gave her the rest of his ammunition. "Here take these, I'll be back." He told her then ran to the creature taking out his gunblade.

When he got close he witnessed the thing finally land a hit on the woman. It was painful; she went hurdling towards a house, crashed right through the wall and ended up somewhere inside. Siege leaped and sung down with the blade, only to have it intercepted by the monsters own sword. It turned around still holding back Siege's blade.

"Well do you have a name ugly?" Siege said as he struggled to keep the things blade from over powering him. It snorted angrily and reached out with a kick aimed at his chest. Siege leaped away in time and missed getting hit.

"So am I right in assuming that other ugly son of a bitch called you here huh." Siege taunted it wanting to try to see if it could talk. It only looked more pissed.

"So I'm right, you were called here you piece of shit, well… I don't know what you are or where you came from but I'm sending you back." Siege charged up his blade with his mitochondria power and readied himself as the thing held its blade high and charged. Siege concentrated the mitochondria in his body flooding his system with adrenalin. Able to see things more slowly Siege ducked under the swing and slashed sideways across the things stomach. They moved away from each other. Siege noticed there was barley any damage done to it.

"So still not going to tell me what the fuck you are?" Siege said desperately trying to think of how to kill it. The creature seamed to ready itself then opened its mouth.

"We… are… TWILIGHT!" It yelled then charged. Siege smirked lowered his gunblade and reached out his hand palm opened.

"Yah well hello mister twilight." He said and used his plasma attack detonating the air molecules surrounding the monster and sending it hurdling backwards. Knowing without out a doubt what to do next Siege once again charged his gunblade up but his time added that 'other' power to it. The blade lit up brightly as Siege moved at speeds he had never had before and quickly reached the monster as it fell. In one quick thrust Siege pierced the blade downwards and skewered the monster into the ground with the blade. The monster still hanging on tried to remove itself from the ground. Siege placed a foot on its chest and upholstered his magnum revolver. Charged it with the energy as he had done once before Siege aimed at it and fired straight into his head. With a last gurgle of blood spilling out of its mouth it died.

"You ok?" Christie asked walking up to him. Siege turned around putting back his magnum.

"Yah I'm ok. How about the girl?" He asked.

"Banged up pretty good, she's back there." Christie pointed towards a partially collapsed house were the girl was clearing away debris.

"We better go help I think she knows that other woman." Siege said as the two went over to help.

"Right, so that thing say anything?" Christie said motioning back to the dead creature that was now lying in the street with a gunblade in its stomach and hole in its head.

"Apparently they are called Twilight." He told her.

"Twilight huh…well did it say anything about how we can get home?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry about that, I think I have a pretty good idea on how to do just that." Siege told her as they moved to help the young girl save her sensei. All around the village people once again came out of hiding and started to try to piece back together what had been broken and destroyed. Today would mark the first day of a great struggle for the lively hood of not just a single people, but of existence itself. For the Twilight were once again emerging from darkness of history ready to lay waste to anything that got in their way…

To be continued…

Alright chapter 4 is done and this fic should now be in the Naruto section of this site.

Though Siege and Christie have arrived quite a few years before the main plot of Naruto begins there are still many more things up ahead so look forward to that.

I had Mikoto Uchiha be Kurenai's sensei on a whim. I have a sort of age database about the Naruto characters during certain times, and at this time when Kurenai is around twelve Mikoto should be around twenty five and when Kakashi was a sensei he was only twenty seven so the dates more or less match up, and at this point Itachi is only three.

As always be sure to check my profile for information about this story and general information about upcoming updates.

Remember if you have any questions about the story or want to ask me any questions feel free to send me an email or write a review. I'll answer any questions on my profile or send you a reply.

See you next chapter!


	6. Homecoming

Emerging Twilight

Story By: Final Knightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own Parasite Eve or any other anime or games may I put into this story except for the plot idea, Siege Brea and any other OC's I use.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts (_words italicized_)

*…* Sounds

Chapter 5: Homecoming

Water's Edge – South Of Konoha

Siege moved to the young girl's side. Trying to get her some help before she hurt herself anymore than she already was.

"Christie, is the woman ok?" Siege asked helping the young girl move over. Christie bent down and cleared the last of the debris off the woman.

"She's pretty bruised up and unconscious, but I can't be sure if she'll make it." Christie told him.

"Who… are you two?" Kurenai got out still hurting and shell shocked. Siege turned still holding her.

"Where not your enemies, were here to help." Kurenai looked up into his eyes, and then deciding to trust him nodded and allowed herself to relax a little more. Pretty soon some villagers had come over to where they were and helped move the woman and the young girl into one of the buildings still intact after the attack. Work had started trying to get things in control enough for everyone to try to sleep tonight and up first thing in the morning to begin repairs. Christie had taken a walk around town asking questions about where they were while Siege retrieved his gunblade from the twilight creatures rapidly disintegrating body as well as the black sword that the creature was using and searched the village with his mitochondria abilities. After a while Siege and Christie met back at a dock near the water.

"I've asked around, apparently this village is called Waters Edge located in Fire Country…" Christie said looking out to the water with Siege.

"I see… I think were not even in our own world any more to be honest. Whatever that thing did back there in New York it opened some type of portal to this completely different world than our own." Siege told her.

"Another new world? What makes you so sure it's a new world?" She asked him. Siege reached into a back pocket and took out several sharp metal Shuriken and a Kunai knife.

"These, since when do try fighting monsters like those back there with metal throwing stars, not to mention that black haired woman was fighting that monster with fire and lighting, and I felt no Mitochondrial activity within her. Then there's the more unbelievable part…" he said. Christie looked at him curiously.

"What part is that?" she asked.

"Those metal headbands they were wearing on their heads, they look like just like the ones I saw in a manga back home." he told her.

"In a manga? What makes you think that we're inside some sort of Japanese comic book?" She said disbelievingly. Siege looked up to the sky.

"Well didn't Einstein or some other smart guy say that there might be multiple alternate dimensions where things are similar but still different, I mean what if that creature opened a sort of gate here?"

"If that's true then how do we get home?" She asked concerned. Siege held out his hand and concentrated. Christie looked on wondering what he was doing.

"What are you…?" Suddenly a small ripple formed in the air right in front of Siege's out stretched had. But soon Siege but his hand down and it disappeared. He took a deep breath and turned to Christie.

"I think I can reopen the passage way home… It's just that I'm a little tired right now." He said.

"How? How can you do that?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm not too sure myself, it's almost like when I first got my mitochondria power. When I first activated it I really didn't know anything about it or how to use it, but when I needed to do something it just sort of happened, kind of like the time I drove a car without ever having been taught, I just sort of know." He said.

"That power… you used it when we just arrived here too didn't you?" She said.

"Yes… ever since then I could feel it inside me, almost as if it had always been there to begin with and I just never really paid attention to it, I'm telling you it's a pretty weird feeling." Christie nodded.

"So you think you can get us home then?" she said.

"Yah… well at least it's worth a shot, either way its best I try tomorrow morning when I'm rested." Christie turned hearing foot steeps behind her. There on the wooden planks of the dock was the young girl they had rescued earlier. Christie caught a glimpse of the girls eye's and noticed that she was looking towards Siege.

"Well then I'll see tomorrow morning then." She said walking away past the young girl.

"Alright." Siege said getting up and walking over to the girl.

"You're still hurt, you should try to rest." He told her.

"It's fine." Said the girl in a small voice obviously still shocked at what had happened a while back.

"My names Siege Brea, what's yours?" Siege asked her, moving hid had up. The girl took it shaking it gently.

"Kurenai Yuhi." She said. Siege looked into the girls deep red eye's and then looked around for a bit. Spotting an abandoned shack right on the beach front, Siege moved closer to her.

"We'll we can talk over there, come on let me help you move." He said moving to her side. Kurenai was a little hesitant but nonetheless put her arm around his neck, but was surprised when Siege moved a hand down to her legs and picked her up bridle style and carried her over to the small building. Setting her down gently Siege moved to her side and sat down.

"Who are you?" She asked looking out to sea. "I mean you took down that thing when even Mikoto sensei couldn't." She asked.

"Oh that… well whatever that thing was it was immune to a lot of things, heck even I barley barely damaged it until the end there and as for who I am… well you could say that my partner and I were just sort of caught up in all of this and we couldn't just stand by without doing something." Kurenai sat still with a quiet and still sort of out of it look in her eyes.

"What were those things? She asked him.

"I'm not sure, my partner and I were investigating recent disturbances in the area when we encountered one of those things. We fought it and ended up outside the village when we realized there were more of them here we came as quickly as possible." Siege told her, not wanting to tell her they weren't even from this world. Kurenai looked down quietly and Siege knew what was wrong with her. Just a little while ago they had found the bodies of two young kids about his age who had been killed by that big "twilight" guy. Siege put a comforting arm around the young girl.

"Look… I'm sorry about what happened to your friends, but take my word for it that I'll find out what these things are and who sent them and I'll make them pay, that's a promise. He told her looking into her eyes. Finally Kurenai seemed to let go and began crying. She moved into his arms and sobbed at all the pain of losing her friends that she had been holding back all this time. Siege held her as she wept.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York City

Aya had little concern for her son's first assignment as a MIST agent. Firstly there was a high probability that the disappearances were caused by some serial killer and was not connected to ANMC activity. Secondly the only lead they had to this being connected to ANMC activity was an eyewitness who was a drug user who had said he had seen a big monster kidnap one of the victims. Truthfully she fully suspected that her son and new partner would arrive, ask a few questions rule out anything connected ANMC's and be on the next plane home. Then on the first morning since Siege had arrived she had turned on the morning news and saw a picture of her son and his partner fighting a large creature in a New York street… quickly contacting MIST she learned that they had only just received the news as well and were busy trying to contact the two of them. So far they had no luck. So she and Melissa were on the first flight to New York where other MIST agents who were closer had already arrived and started the investigation.

Aya drove down the New York streets avoiding traffic were she could. Melissa had tried reassuring her that their son was ok and she didn't need to worry. Aya tried to believe her but was still very worried about her son.

Melissa looked to her lover; Aya had been rattled all day since she first saw the news broadcast and like a typical mother worried about the safety of her son. Melissa on the other had saw things differently. She looked at that photo on the news and instead of seeing the danger she saw the condition of situation he was in. Christie was completely fine, it was obvious that the woman had activated her Mitochondria powers and was pummeling the creature with full auto fire. Siege was fine as well and looked about to deliver the lethal blow to the creature. And the creature was already covered in bullet holes and bleeding badly, as far as Melissa was concerned her son had won that fight and for some reason or other could not contact MIST and was ok wherever he was.

"Aya calm down Siege is fine." Melissa told her. Aya concentrated on the road and getting to the scene of last night's fight.

"I can't just do nothing Melissa I have to try and find him." She told her. Melissa nodded and continued to look around the city. She turned to Aya.

"This place brings back a lot of memories." She said.

"I know I'm trying to forget." Aya told her.

"Forget? Why? This is where we first met." Melissa said.

"You were trying to destroy the human race back then remember." Aya told her. Melisa brought up a finger to her chin as she looked up.

"Oh… that right." She started giggling. Aya shook her head and continued driving down the street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Water's Edge – Next Morning

Last night Siege had continued to comfort Kurenai as she mourned for her fallen friends. The two of them had stayed up late talking, as Siege had tried to keep Kurenai's mind off of what had happened. Across the street from the hut were Kurenai and Siege had fallen asleep in Mikoto Uchiha opened her eyes and awoke in a small bed she had been placed in the night before.

"So you made it. Your injuries were pretty severe, we weren't sure you would be ok." Christie said stepping away from a dark corner of the room.

'_What's going on?_' Mikoto thought as she slowly sat up in the bed.

"Last night's attack, do you remember?" Christie asked hoping the woman hadn't hit her head that hard when she crashed through that house.

'_Last night…? The attack! Her team!_' Mikoto's eye's shot up suddenly wide awake. "My team, are they…" She trailed off remembering some of what happened last night. Christie walked up to her.

"The two boys didn't make it." Christie said. "The girl was injured but nothing serious, she should be with my partner Siege right now." Christie told her. Mikoto closed her eyes remembering last night when she had seen her students killed. Mikoto stood trying to get up.

"Where is she?" Mikoto said. Christie moved to help her walk.

"Come on I'll take you to her." She said helping the woman walk to where only surviving student was.

The walk to the beach area had been short, every where they walked people were once again moving stuff here and there and the sounds of construction could already be heard as the village pieced it's self back together after the horrible blow it had received the night before. Christie and Mikoto stepped through the opening of the hut were the kids were and walked in on quite the sight. There on the floor of the small building were Siege and Kurenai. Siege had moved over to some stacks of grain that were on the floor and was leaning back against them. In his arms and under a thin blanket was Kurenai Yuhi lying down on top of him snuggled into his chest. Christie smirked already planning to let this little piece of information slip once they got home. Mikoto on the other hand was not easily amused.

"Wake up kids its morning." Christie announced smirking. Siege awoke quickly, his sudden movements waking up Kurenai as well. Kurenai awoke and instantly realized she where she was. She moved back quickly redness across her face from embarrassment.

"Well you two look comfy." Christie said. Siege and Kurenai stood up. "Well why don't I wait outside." Christie said and left the room. Kurenai moved over to Mikoto.

"Mikoto Sensei are you alright?" Kurenai said helping her teacher sit down. Siege moved to follow Christie out of the building. Outside Siege found her waiting by the beach. Siege walked over to her and sat on a rock on the beach.

"You can get us home now right." Christie asked.

"Yes I feel better now, it should be no problem to recreate that thing and go home now." Siege said.

"Alright then, it's best we leave once the ninja do, I've known a few in the past and their the sort that always get in the way of things, you haven't told them about us right?" she asked him.

"No, I just sort of made up a story about having run across another monster in the woods and followed the rest to this village; I haven't told her anything very specific."

"That's good then, best they don't ask too many questions." Christie said.

"What do have against ninjas it's not like their many of them back home?" Siege asked.

"It was during the DOA tournaments; a couple of the fighters were from these Japanese backwater villages that still trained in the ninja arts, they made things inconvenient for my missions." She told him. Siege looked puzzled.

"You know, you never told me what you did back then." Siege said. Christie blew out a breath.

"It's nothing that impressive, I was a hired assassin paid to do a job, after the fourth tournament I discovered my powers and not long after that I was stupidly captured by the Americans. When they found out about my power they offered a job instead of a cell, I'd worked primarily in Europe and not the U.S. so it was a bit easier to hire me without too many questions being asked. I was given a new identity and my past crimes were sort of pushed under the rug, it's not like I left much evidence to tie me to any of the crimes anyway so I became an American citizen and now kill monsters instead of humans." Christie explained. Siege raised an eyebrow finally knowing the whole story.

"Wow, I just blew up a building and killed a bunch of dudes to get my job." He said. Christie started laughing remembering how the kid had achieved his own powers. From behind them and down the street they heard some noise and turned around. Christie moved to walk towards them.

"What's that?" Siege asked.

"Early this morning some of the village men went out to look for the remains of the bandit camp. I had told them about it last night when some of them questioned them. Apparently the Ninja's had been hired by this town to wipe them out, they were going to do it early this morning but then all this stuff happened and it was cancelled." Christie said moving away. "I'm going to go check if they found them." She called back. Siege watched her go then noticed that the small hut door had opened and Kurenai and her teacher had come out.

"Kurenai told me it's you I have to thank for rescuing me young man, my name is Mikoto Uchiha." She said holding out her hand to him. Siege walked over still on the beach.

"Yah I'm Siege Brea." He said then looked a little more serious. "I'm sorry about your friends; I couldn't get here in time to save them."

"No you are not to blame. I was their teacher the responsibility was mine and I failed them." Mikoto said closing her eye's trying to block the memory of her dead students out of her memory. Kurenai looked away also saddened by the loss of her teammates. Siege looked away uncomfortable.

"Any way that monster that attacked us last night, how where you able to defeat it? I threw everything I had at it and it never even felt it." Mikoto asked him.

"Oh that well I used my uh… special ability." He said lying. "It just seemed more effective than even physical blows." He told her.

"Special ability? Do you mean to say you have a bloodline trait?" She asked wondering what he had that the Sharingan did not.

"Um… bloodline?" Siege asked wondering just what exactly she was asking about.

"A bloodline, as in special abilities passed down from generation to generation." Mikoto explained. Siege thought about it '_Bloodline? Well I guess that my mitochondria abilities were passed down from my mothers so I guess it's true._'

"Well yah I guess my parents had them too, but I only just activated my own a few weeks ago." Siege said.

'_Amazing_.' Mikoto thought. '_Only a young boy and already he could best an opponent that a fully developed Sharingan could not._'

"You have a bloodline? What can you do?" Kurenai asked having not discovered this last night when they spoke.

"Ummm... well when I got my power's it made me a whole lot faster, stronger, and I kind of hit a growth spurt right after wards that made me look a little older than I am." Siege said. Mikoto looked amazed.

"Older? You look almost fifteen." She said. Siege scratched the back of his head smiling.

"Yah I know I actually turned thirteen a few weeks ago." He said smiling then remembered something. "Oh! And if you think that's weird my mom's like forty years old but still looks like she's in her early twenty's!" He told them.

"Really?!" Kurenai asked amazed. Mikoto on the other had was thinking about what he had just said. If it was true then this boy's blood line could radically change the power balance in favor of the leaf village if his family joined Konoha. Just imagine a whole clan of powerful Shinobi who entered active service in the ninja ranks early and were able to stay in it well into their late life.

"What else can you do?" Mikoto asked questioning if the boy's tale was true. Siege stepped back and brought a hand up.

"Well this is one thing I can do." He said bringing forth a ball of fire in his hands.

"Wow." Said Kurenai amazed at the skill the boy had with fire Jutsu. Mikoto on the other hand knew that what the boy was doing was not with chakra.

"How are you doing that, that's not chakra?" Mikoto said. Kurenai looked to her sensei surprised.

"Chakra? No this is Mitochondria, the organisms within my entire body are producing this power, and not just fire, by using it in different ways I can produce powerful blasts of air at targets crashing them into other things, I can also create powerful electric currents to paralyze my enemies and strengthen my weapons. I still have a lot of things I haven't had time to practice with too, I still haven't completely worked out how to heal others yet." Siege told them still bouncing around the ball of fire.

"That's amazing!" Kurenai said. Mikoto was once again amazed at the skill of this boy. Suddenly inspiration struck Siege. He bent down and grabbed a large handful of sand from the beach and poured it into the ball of fire in his hand. Using his power to manipulate the air molecules Siege moved his other hand to the fire ball and began to increase the temperature.

"What are you doing?" asked Mikoto as Kurenai looked on in wonder. Siege built up the heat and then began to move his hands seemingly manipulating something inside the fire ball. Siege concentrated a little more then closed his eyes wondering what the exact shape he could make it to be. Suddenly a little bit of the power he had felt last night appeared and an idea struck him. Concentrating a little more he finished up and the fire balled died away. In his hands were two pairs of angel wings created out of the sand that had been super heated to glass. Siege looked at them and smiled.

"Here you go." He said handing both Kurenai and Mikoto a small glass pendant. "You can find a chain or something and use them as a necklace." He said smiling. "I've never tried anything like that, its kind weird that they came out this good." He said. Kurenai and Mikoto took them and held them. They were still warm and beautifully made. They were almost at a loss for words.

"Thank you." Mikoto said holding the small crystal in her hand.

"Thank you Siege." Said Kurenai. Christie came back to the beach where they were.

"Well it looks like they found the remains of the camp in the woods." She said. Mikoto let a breath.

"Well then looks like we failed our mission… in more ways than one." Mikoto said. Siege grimaced as he remembered what had happened.

"Any chance we can convince you to pay us a visit in Konoha sometime?" Mikoto asked.

"Sorry but we really have to head out for home, we sort of got led here and no one really knows where we are right now." Siege said. Mikoto nodded.

"Well if you're ever around here again make sure you visit something, I sure the village leaders will welcome you with open arms, Good bye." She said. Then turned to Kurenai.

"Come on Kurenai we better get moving, we have to get back to the village and report in what's happened here." She said with a heavy heart.

"Yes Sensei." The young girl said and moved to follow her teacher who was making her way into town. Then she stopped and moved back in front of Siege. Quickly moving her head up, she kissed him on the lips and moved back.

"Good bye Siege." She said blushing then moved to catch up with her teacher. Siege stayed there a while with a stunned look on his face.

"My my you certainly left in impression on her." Christie said by his side.

"…yah looks like." He said grinning.

"Come on we have to get home too you know." Christie said as they moved in the opposite direction away from the village. When they reached the woods and a good distance away Siege brought up both hands and concentrated… then a light appeared like it was cutting the very space in front of them. The light appeared like a line and widened until a passage way of light appeared floating in the air much more different that what that 'twilight' creature used to get here. Siege moved his hands down, the gateway still open.

"Looks like it's done." He said. Christie nodded and stepped forward next to Siege.

"Well no better time to try it than now I suppose." Siege said and jumped on through. Christie took a breath and jumped in after him. Once threw the light faded away like it had never even been there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York City - Alleyway Were Siege and Christie were last scene.

They had found their car and checked the trunk, as expected several weapons were missing but the rest were still there. MIST agents had arrived and tapped off the area while they investigated. Aya and Melissa walked with a MIST agent who had arrived on the scene and conducted the initial investigation.

"The fight started up there." Said the woman pointing to a large hole on the wall of a nearby abandoned building. "They must have gone in to search for the creature they believed was there and found it. There are signs of a battle up there in the room, but it looks like they quickly turned the tables on the creature and it attempted to flee. They followed after it and ended up here in this dead end." She said bringing them to where the trail ended. "After that we don't know what happened to them, only that they did corner the thing here." She said. Aya looked thoughtful wondering just where Siege could have gone. Suddenly they heard a strange noise in the air followed by a white light. Quickly turning around they only just managed to catch a glimpse of two shapes as they came crashing down on top of a trash bin in the alley. Siege stood up holding his head from where he had hit it on the trash bin.

"This thing looks familiar." Siege said as he laid eye's on the trash bin. Standing up he turned and spotted all the MIST agents and his mother looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh! Hello mom!" Siege said grinning from ear to ear. Christie stood up rubbing her back from where she had landed.

"Damn kid you got to work on your landings." She said. Aya and the other MIST agents only stood there in shock at what they had just seen. Melissa only smiled and turned to Aya.

"See I told you he was ok." She said smiling.

To be continued…

Chapter 5 is done!

We may have left the Naruto world for now but don't worry Siege will be back soon.

For now I still want to get out some chapters that I feel need to be out in order for people to understand the full scope of the story, but it is hard to do when I feel not that many people are reading it, if you are reading the story please feel free to write a review or send me any questions or comments you have about it, the plot or anything else you want to know. I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have, not to mention Reviews make me want to write faster so hurry up!

Also please check my profile for some more information about the story and upcoming content and updates.

See you next time and remember to review!


End file.
